Orphan of the Golden Woods
by Vuaryn
Summary: Chap 16 is up A visit from a certain elf changes the life of a certain elf maiden (AU). 1st time writing. RR
1. Default Chapter

Title : Orphan of the Golden Woods  
  
Rating : R  
  
Pairing : Legolas / OC, Elrond / ??  
  
Summary : A visit from a certain elf changes the life of a certain elf maiden.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not owned most of the characters, they belonged to the great Tolkien. The rest of the names belonged to me. I apologise if any of those names had been used in other fiction before, all I can say is, "coincidence".  
  
Warning : Basically het. but there will be some slash in this fic too.  
  
*************************************  
  
Special note:  
  
I would not have ended up writing this fic if it weren't for these people. McKenna, Aithilin, Ilye, Vanessa, Soar and Cheysuli, you all really inspired me. I thanked you for the encouragement as well as the patience you have given me.  
  
Ilye, thank you for the initial betaing.  
  
Cheysuli, thank you for being my beta. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Spring is finally here, birds singing while trees showing signs of life, baring new leaves on its branches; wild flowers blooming, covering the bare grounds which winter left behind. While laying on the soft carpeted grass, I closed my eyes; Lothlorien looks even better with my eyes close. Soon after, I fell asleep. I saw myself running freely in the woods, grass tall and soft, tickling my bare feet. Nothing smells fresher than Spring but everything was short lived when I heard my name being called from far away.  
  
"Aurwen! Aurwen!" exclaimed Dunhirion. "Were you day dreaming again?"  
  
"I was, sort of," I said after been awakened by my best friend. "You know Spring does this to me all the time, Dunhirion. What is it that you have to tell me?" I asked sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Have you not heard?" asked Dunhirion, sounding a little frustrated.  
  
"Of what my friend? What seems to excite you this late in the day?" I asked, still trying to shake the sleepiness away.  
  
"Heard that Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood, will be visiting Lothlorien tomorrow."  
  
Legolas, the son of King Thranduil, member of the Fellowship, who helped Frodo in the quest to destroy the Ring of Power. So many tales of his adventures had been shared among the Lothlorien elves. I remembered them like it was yesterday. Dunhirion and I had spent many winter nights at Haldir's place, listening to his tales of adventures which he had shared with the Prince.  
  
Not only do both of us spent time listening to tales, he is also our teacher in the arts of war. Still, not many elf maidens are interested in this physical challenge. For me, it is more of a personal gain. I was told that I was born in Lothlorien and that both my parents were slain by Orcs when I was a baby and Haldir stumbled upon me in the woods while he was out patrolling the perimeter. He sought permission from Galadriel to care for me as of his own and he is more of a father than a teacher to me.  
  
Having Haldir as my foster father was great. I do not have many memories of my real parents, and the only thing that reminded me of them is the mithril necklace which I still wear around my neck. At times, I would have dreams of that ill-fated day but Haldir was always there to comfort me, like a father comforting his child.  
I was never interested in the arts of war until I was about five hundred years old. That is when I met my best friend, Dunhirion, who happened to be one of Haldir's students. Haldir had always encouraged me to take up the art, so the least I could do was defend myself. It did not take me long to master the bow, as I have a personal love for that weapon. Haldir said that I was born with the gift of archery and it came to me quite naturally. But the sword is something that I have yet to master, it is always a challenge to wield a sword.  
  
"Hey Aurwen, are you listening," exclaimed Dunhirion again.  
  
"Yes, I am. Just thinking of the past, that is all. Hey, are you not supposed to meet my father for sword training? You better go now before he hunts you down."  
  
Dunhirion left immediately, knowing how Haldir dislikes lateness. No one dares to make him angry except me, for he loves me more than anything.  
  
It had been a long day and I had not much to do except read up on some old elven war histories so I decided to stop and head back to my chamber. On my way in, I passed the training hall and decided to stop by. As I walked in, I saw my dear friend getting some word bashing from my father in his sword handling. I stifled a laugh and that was when my father heard me.  
  
"Aurwen, my dear child. Is something a matter?" he asked, surprised to see her here.  
  
"No father, I am fine. I know that it is rather unusual of me to come here but I am rather bored and sicken to the stomach, having to read old histories. I was on my way back to my chamber but instead, I decided to come here to see you spar with your students."  
  
"Do you care to join us, since you are in your usual outfit? I have tried hard to make you more of a lady but you were quick to dismiss those dresses," continued Haldir while shaking his head.  
  
"I would love to, father. I might even learn something here," I said as I set my books aside before grabbing a sword from the cabinet.  
  
My father had me partnered with Galin, one of his top students. I had partnered with him many times before and had learned much from him. No wonder father always spoke highly of him. While we were practicing, my concentration ran astray and before I realize the mistake I made, Galin's sword came down hard on me.  
  
"Ai!" I shrieked, followed by clattering sound of my sword as it hits the ground.  
  
"Aurwen! I am so sorry. I could not avoid it until it was too late," said Galin with much sympathy in his voice.  
  
"It is not your fault but rather mine. I lost my concentration," I said, trying hard to hide the pain in my voice.  
  
"Clear the way." I heard my father's voice. "Aurwen, what happened? Let me have a look at your injury." I winced in pain as my father took a better look at the wound.  
  
"Adar, it was an accident. I was not concentrating hard enough," I said with a pleading voice.  
  
"I am not blaming anyone. Now let me take you to the healer. It is quite a deep gash," said Haldir. "The rest of you, I shall see you tomorrow. Galin, make sure everything is in it's respective place before you leave. I know you did not mean it, accidents do happened." By placing a hand on his shoulder, Haldir gave Galin the assurance that he was not angry with him.  
  
"Can I come by and see her later, my lord?" asked Galin.  
  
"Yes, you may. Now will you excuse me, I need to take her to the healer," said my father as he carried me to the healer's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** At the healer's room ***  
  
"How bad is it, Glebril?" asked Haldir with much concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing to worry, old friend. The wound will heal in two to three days time. Try to keep the dressing dry, at least until tomorrow and have her take it easy. It is quite a gash and it required several stitches," said Glebril as he handed the ointment over to Haldir.  
  
"Thank you, Glebril. She had me worried, for a moment," said Haldir as he took the ointment from him. The healer left the room and my father walked towards where I was seated. "All mended and new," he said jokingly. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes, Adar. You have embarrassed me enough by carrying me here. I am no princess, you know."  
  
As we were making our way to my chamber, we came across Dunhirion and Galin whom were actually making their way to my chamber.  
  
"My lord," greeted the two of them before turning over to me. "How are you my friend?" asked Galin, concern shown in his face.  
  
"I am fine. My first 'battle' wound," I said jokingly. I lifted my arm up for them to have a better look. It was a bad decision and before I realized, "Ai!"  
  
"Aurwen, what did the healer say? It's quite an injury you have sustained there and I do not want you to put any more stress on it. Am I clear?" exclaimed Haldir.  
  
"Yes, Adar. I did not mean to make you angry. I just want them to have a better look, that is all."  
  
"I am not angry with you, Aurwen. You know it pains me seeing you hurt or unhappy."  
  
"I know that you care for me, Adar, as if I am your very own. To me, you are my father." I walked towards him and embraced him.  
  
"You can stay for a while to chat. Make it short, both of you, as she needs the rest", said Haldir to his students.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"And you my dear, I will be back to 'tuck' you into bed," he said and left a kiss on my head.  
  
"We had better keep this short then. Don't want to make him angry. Wow, a 'battle' wound. Honestly, Aurwen, how do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible actually but do not tell my father, I do not want him to worry. Moreover, Legolas will be here in two days time and I have this thing to deal with," I said. Of all days, I chose this time to sustain this injury.  
  
"I am sure your father has something planned for you. He and Legolas are best of friends. We had better leave you now. I think I hear 'his' footsteps approaching. Rest well, my friend." They each gave me a hug before walking out of my chamber.  
  
I managed to change into my night gown when my father entered the room. "Adar, I see that you have brought something for me," I said looking at the teacup his hand was holding.  
  
"It is some tea that will help you sleep better. Remember to drink it all before you go to bed." He left the tea on the table and walked towards where I was seated. "Here, let me help you. It felt like it was just yesterday when every night, I would come by and unbraid your hair. You have always liked it when I am here to tuck you in. Now, you have grown into a beautiful maiden."  
  
"Oh, Adar, I will always love you. I sometime wished that I could be young forever, so that I can have all the attentions from you. I do feel like a child at times when you are around."  
  
"I will always be here for you, Aurwen."  
  
"Adar?"  
  
"Yes, my daughter?"  
  
"I heard from Dun that the Prince of Mirkwood will be here in Lothlorien, two days from today."  
  
"It is true. Why? Do you have some interest in Legolas? He is a fine choice and is still unattached", said Haldir with a teasing smile.  
  
"Adar! It is not funny, to tease me with the Prince. I am just inquiring," I said with a pout.  
  
"Oh, Aurwen. You are beautiful and you too will have the chance to meet him. I can arrange for him to meet you and I am sure that he will be thrilled. It is about time for you to be betrothed to someone. You are almost two thousand years old," he said. "It is late and you need the rest. Drink the tea and we shall continue this conversation tomorrow."  
  
He carried me to my bed and made me drink the tea before tucking me in. I felt like a child all over again. Father kissed me on the forehead before bidding me goodnight and left my chamber. The tea was a real help as I went straight to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** While in Mirkwood ***  
  
"Legolas, must you leave tomorrow?" questioned Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, father. It has been a long while since I last rode into Lothlorien. I miss my friend, Haldir, and I wish to see the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel again. Moreover, Mirkwood still has it's King", said Legolas.  
  
"Indeed, I am still King of this realm but I do miss my son. You were away for a long time; after the quest to destroy the Ring of Power, you went with Gimli to see places you have longed to explore. I also longed for a grandchild, Legolas. You are over four thousand years old and still unattached."  
  
"Father, you have grandchildren. Ralas and Halgos, each bore you a grandson and a granddaughter. You have enough heirs to keep Mirkwood alive."  
  
"I want yours, Legolas. You are a fine warrior and to have an heir from your line will do wonders for Mirkwood. Think about it, my son," said Thranduil while patting Legolas on the shoulder. "Since you will be away visiting Lothlorien, make a point to meet some elf maidens there. A marriage will strengthen the ties of both realms. I want to see you back here with someone, if possible. No more excuses as you are on an unofficial visit."  
  
"No promises, father, but I will look into it. Now if there is nothing more to discuss, I bid you goodnight."  
  
"I will see you off tomorrow. Rest well, my son."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Back in Lothlorien ***  
  
The next morning I was awakened by a glare of the morning sun beaming through my window. That was odd, I remembered having the drapes shut. Before I could think further, I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Good morning, Aurwen. Seems to me you had a good rest."  
  
"Morning, Adar, the tea helped a lot. How late in the morning is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes, trying hard not to go back to sleep.  
  
"It is still early," replied Haldir. "Here, let me have a look at your wound." Haldir was happy to see that it was healing as it should be. "You will be able to wield your sword as well as use your bow by the time Legolas arrives."  
  
"What has that got to do with me, Adar? You are not going to do something without telling are you?"  
  
"My daughter, do not ask that many questions. Here let me help you get dressed as well as braid your hair. It will be another day before he arrives."  
  
"Adar, remind me not to get into this conversation regarding the Prince of Mirkwood with you anymore." Having his name mentioned, my face turned bright red.  
  
"I see that your face turns red every time Legolas's name is being mentioned. You had a dream of him last night, did you not? Is there something that I should know about?" questioned Haldir with a quizzical look.  
  
"Adar! This is going too far and I am not discussing this with you right now. Are you going to help me with my hair or not, as I can always ask Mani and she will be happy to help me."  
  
"All right then, we will discuss this later," said Haldir, hiding a smile as he continued to braid my hair.  
  
While father was helping with my hair, there was a knock at the door. "My lord, it is I, Gallos. I need to speak to you regarding this afternoon's patrol."  
  
"I will be right back," said Haldir as he headed for the door.  
  
I was all alone again in my chamber, while father attended to his guard's questions. I took a closer look at my arm, Looks like it is healing well. I would love to be able to use my arm fully when the Prince arrived. I am sure that father already had things planned and was not sharing it with me.  
  
"Aurwen, I have to go. Will you be alright?"  
  
"I will be fine, Adar. You are still Lorien's Captain and they need you. I understand the urgency."  
  
"I will see you later this afternoon. Oh yes, there is a surprise waiting for you in the garden. Have a wonderful morning." He gave me a kiss before taking leave.  
  
Not long after father left, I was all ready and made my way out to the kitchen. Everything smelled good and I could not resist taking a piece of bread with me before heading to the garden. What I saw was indeed a surprise.  
tbc......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, the 1st chapter. Tell me what you think by clicking the review button below. First time writing, so be *gentle* 


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, you guys really make me happy.  
  
the_ringspell, lizard lava 13, deric and chris: here is chapter 2, enjoy.  
  
Soar, Lady of Legolas: thank you for loving the idea of Haldir being a father. Lady of Legolas, you have to read the rest to find out..no fun telling you now.  
  
Dalia Archer: read on to find out.  
  
B-Elanna : ^blushes^ you are too kind with your words. read on to find out.  
  
Aithilin: I am updating, so you have to update EK for me now. ^muahaha^  
  
Thank you again to Cheysuli for betaing. You are the best.  
  
Special note: Mom, thanks for the support and proof reading for me.  
  
On with the next chapter...enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** While in Mirkwood ***  
  
"Legolas, remember what I had said last night? You are my youngest and the only one unattached. Surprise me, make me happy. Promise me you will consider my proposition," said Thranduil.  
  
"I will, father. I must go now before the sun rises too high. I will miss you and Mirkwood," said Legolas as he gave Thranduil a hug before mounting his horse.  
  
"May the Valar be with you throughout your journey to Lothlorien," said Thranduil as Legolas rode out with his guards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Back in Lothlorien ***  
  
"Elladan!"  
  
"Aurwen? Is that you?" asked Elladan.  
  
"It is I. When did you arrive and where is Elrohir?"  
  
"Right behind you," said Elrohir.  
  
"You have grown. Has it been that long since we last visited Lothlorien?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Indeed. Oh, how I missed the two of you," I said as I gave them each a hug. "How is Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Father is fine and he sent his regards to you," answered Elrohir. "He wished for you to visit him in Rivendell one fine day."  
  
"You were really young when we first came to know of you. What Haldir did is a surprise to many of us, but I guess he does a wonderful job raising you," mentioned Elladan.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" questioned Elrohir when he saw the bandages.  
  
"Oh, this. I had an accident while training last night. Enough said about me. How long will you be staying?"  
  
"It will be awhile before we head back to Rivendell. We are here because of the news that Legolas will be here. We miss that Mirkwood elf. Cannot remember when we last saw each other. Must have been before you were born."  
  
"Will you be able to go hunting or even join us for archery practice tomorrow?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Father said that I will be able to do so, at least a little with the bow but not too sure if I can wield the sword."  
  
"Also heard from Haldir that you have gotten better in archery and you are also one of his top students in this field," continued Elrohir.  
  
"Father had been too kind with his words. After all, I am his daughter but I do work very hard," I said with much seriousness in my face.  
  
"We will find out when we do some archery tomorrow. Hopefully, your arm will be fully healed by then, as we want a fair 'competition'," Elladan said with a wink.  
  
"Come, Aurwen," Elrohir said. "We are going to see our grandmother and we would like you to join us. By the way, do you have any plans this morning?"  
  
"Only in the afternoon, my dear Elrohir. I have plans with father. Maybe both of you should join me as I am sure father has lots to share. I also want you to meet my best friend, Dunhirion. He is a friend and nothing more, so no teasing," I warned them.  
  
"Well, Aurwen, you are ready to be betrothed to someone. Most elf maidens your age are either married or have found themselves a match. Do not be another Arwen. She did not find someone until Estel came along. When she finally confessed her love for him, she was way over three thousand years old. I know that you are not like most maidens here but you can be one. You have all the grace of a lady as well as the skills of a warrior. Think about what I have just said. I would have courted you, if you did not remind me so much of Arwen," said Elladan.  
  
"You are like a sister to Elladan and I. If there is any elf that you are interested in but too shy to approach, let both of us know and maybe we can help," offered Elrohir.  
  
"I will think about it. I thought father was bad, but now I have you both to deal with."  
  
"Elrohir, grandmother is waiting, we had better go," urged Elladan.  
  
The three of us made our way to Galadriel's chamber. I cannot remember the last time I was here. Her chamber was surrounded by old trees, so old that I could feel the presence of the past reaching out to me as I walked passed each corridor. As we reached the top, we were greeted by guards.  
  
"My lords, my lady, the Lady awaits your arrival," said the guard as he opened the door.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, it is wonderful to see both of you again, and you, Aurwen, foster daughter of Haldir, welcome."  
  
"Grandmother, it is nice to see you again, it has been too long. However, I have a request and I hope you can help," said Elladan. Pulling me closed to him he said, "Aurwen needs help. How can a beautiful she-elf like her stay unattached all these centuries?"  
  
"Elladan!" exclaimed I. "Sorry, my Lady, but do forgive Elladan, he is jesting. His weariness from his travel must have made him say such things."  
  
"My dear Aurwen," Galadriel said, smiling. "You remind me very much of Arwen. The day Haldir found you in the woods, I saw what lies in your future. My question is: are you ready to face it? Do you wish to have a glimpse of what will be?"  
  
"No, my Lady, I do not want to know. I very much like the way my life unfolds, day by day, although it is very generous for you to offer."  
  
"Very well, but a little advice: be ready for the changes that are about to be revealed to you. Your life is changing as we speak and when that happens, embrace it like Arwen did."  
  
"Ah, so grandmother, does this mean that we are able to witness the change too?" asked Elrohir with a cheeky grin across his face.  
  
"As I have mentioned, it will be soon. Now, how is your father doing in Rivendell?" asked Galadriel with concern in her voice.  
  
"He is well and happy with someone, although he longs to see mother again," answered Elladan.  
  
"I know of whom you are speaking but there will be a time when all of us will be together again, in the Undying Lands," mentioned Galadriel. "And as for you, Aurwen, I have something that is rightfully yours." She walked towards the cabinet to retrieve it. "This is the Star of Luthien. I want you to have it."  
  
It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Silver in color, the Star of Luthien was set in an oval shape, with a red sapphire placed in the center.  
  
"I cannot accept it, my lady. I am nothing but an orphan, whom Haldir took pity of. This gift is more suited for someone of a noble class," I said.  
  
"It is my gift to you. Celeborn wanted you to have it on the day Haldir brought you in, but your father declined on your behalf and had requested for it to be given to you when the right time comes."  
  
"Then I will graciously accept this gift from you. Do thank Lord Celeborn for me for this beautiful gift." Galadriel placed the necklace into my hands.  
  
"It is beautiful, the Star of Luthien. I remembered most of her tales; father used to read it to me every night when I was young. It was Elrohir's and Arwen's favourite too," mentioned Elladan.  
  
"It was my favourite as well. My Lady, I must excuse myself, for I have promised to meet father in the garden at noon. I must thank you again for this gift," I said. Moving towards her, I gave her a hug.  
  
"Not at all, Aurwen. It is rightfully yours. You do resemble Arwen in many ways. Hopefully, one day, you will get to meet her. Do come and visit me whenever you can," said Galadriel before she bade us goodbye.  
  
I cannot wait to show father the gift that I had received from the Lady and the Lord of Lothlorien.  
  
"Hey, Aurwen," called Elladan. "Do you want me to help you put it on? Something this beautiful is better place on your neck than having you holding it in your hand."  
  
"If you do not mind, I would love to wear it." Elladan took the necklace from me and placed it around my neck. "Why did not she give it to Arwen? She is beautiful and she deserves this more than I do," I said as Elladan fastened the necklace around my neck.  
  
"Arwen has her own star, the Evenstar. I am sure grandmother has her reason why you should have it," said Elladan. "Maybe you are Luthien Tinuviel reincarnated and the star is finally returned to its original wearer"  
  
"You do have a wild imagination, Elladan." I gave him a swat to the head before making a dash to the garden. I could hear Elladan's cry of anger: "I will get you, Aurwen. Better pray that Haldir is there to protect you."  
  
It was quite a distance to the garden and by the time we got there, father was there waiting. "Adar!" I greeted him with heavy breaths.  
  
"Haldir, it is nice to see you again. How have you been, old friend? Sorry I was not there to greet you when Elladan did. I had some matters to attend," said Elrohir.  
  
"I know of the matter that you were referring to. Elladan told me about it," said Haldir.  
  
"And what would that urgency be, Elrohir. Are you hiding something from me?" I gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"My dear brother is courting a she-elf here in Lothlorien. Her name is Niana. It is still a secret here," continued Elladan. "Father was taken by her charms and beauty when Elrohir brought her to Rivendell. He has allowed Elrohir to court her."  
  
"I know her, I used to play with her when I was young. All was lost when my passion for archery grew," I said. At the same time, my fingers danced around my new necklace.  
  
"The Star of Luthien. Aurwen, did you visit the Lady?" questioned Haldir.  
  
"Yes, Adar. I went with Elladan and Elrohir. She gave me this and said that I should had this long ago. Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, my child. I just did not expect this, that is all. I remembered the first time she wanted to give it to you. You were a mere baby and I told her that the gift was too precious for a child to have, but she said it was rightfully yours. I told her to keep it until the right time came along. I guess this is the time for you to have it. Be ready to face the changes that are about to be revealed to you."  
  
"What do you mean father? I do not understand." Looking puzzled over what had just been said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Somewhere in Imladris ***  
  
"Life is so much more peaceful with the children gone," said Elrond as he nuzzled his lover on the neck.  
  
"Indeed, my love, but do not forget that we will see them in two days. We have promised Galadriel that we will be there. Come, love, and enjoy the peace for now. We might not have the liberty again." The night sky was clear and peaceful. Not long after, the two fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
tbc......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have done my share, now it is your turn to R/R. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks to Cheysuli for betaing. Sorry it took so long to update, I have exams to consider but anyway, here is chapter 3 now. Thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I hope you guys like what is in chapter 3.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Legolas, may I have a word with you?" asked Lundil as he rode alongside Legolas.  
  
"Tell me, Lundil, when did you become so reserved? Whenever you have something to say, you always ask away. Why the formality? My father is not here," said Legolas, arching a brow.  
  
"I overheard your conversation with your father and he is right you know. It is about time for you to find a wife. How many more adventures do you seek? How many more battles do you want to fight? Do you not want to find someone and fall in love and have a family together, before sailing to the west?" questioned Lundil as he rode beside Legolas.  
  
"Do not get me wrong, my friend. I do want that. It is just that my passion for adventure has been putting everything else on hold. Due to uncertainties in Middle-Earth, I vowed to myself never to fall in love because with love there will be more worries to deal with. I am of royal line and there are many responsibilities which I have to fulfil," mentioned Legolas, hurt showing in his eyes. He then urged his horse to ride ahead, hoping to get away from Lundil.  
  
Wanting clearer explanation, Lundil urged his horse forward. "Middle-Earth is now at peace. Most of our people have sailed over. Estel is now King of Gondor and the Dark Lord has been defeated. What more excuses do you have, Legolas, for not finding a wife?" questioned Lundil, confused.  
  
"All I can say, Lundil," Legolas said, anger colouring his voice, "is that when the time comes, I will embrace my destiny." Legolas shook his head, visibly calming himself. "Let us ride on before darkness creeps upon us, we have some distance to travel before arriving Lothlorien."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Back in Lothlorien ***  
  
"Father, what do you mean? Both you and the Lady speak in riddles, riddles that I do not understand," I said, confused. I glared at my father, waiting for an answer.  
  
"My dear Aurwen, have you been having any dreams? Dreams that you do not understand?" asked Haldir, gently, as he held my hand.  
  
"Nay, father," I answered, shaking my head in exasperation.  
  
"But you had one of L-"  
  
"Not now, father," I interrupted. Pulling my father aside, I whispered, "Can we discuss this later tonight, in my chambers?" I did not feel comfortable sharing my dreams with Elladan and Elrohir around.  
  
"Alright then. We will discuss this tonight. By the way, how is your arm?" asked Haldir as he switched his concerned gaze over to my arm.  
  
"It does not hurt as much as it did earlier but the pain does remind me that it is still injured," I said, letting go of my father's hand and giving my arm a gentle rub.  
  
"You can not speed up the healing process, Aurwen," said Haldir with a stern voice. "However, I am sure that by tomorrow you will have full mobility with that arm of yours. Be patient, my daughter."  
  
I know that father worries about me and I wished that this had never happened. However, before I could utter a word, father turned to Elladan.  
  
"What more news do you carry from Lord Elrond in Rivendell?"  
  
During the afternoon, Elladan shared news of his home. He also mentioned Gondor and how well Arwen and Estel were doing. We also learnt that Arwen is now with child and Estel could not be happier. Lord Elrond was also overjoyed, after all, he has been waiting for a very long time.  
  
"Well, Elladan, you could have shortened Lord Elrond's misery by giving him a grandchild long ago. Both you and Elrohir should have been married by now. Why must you wait for Arwen instead?" I said teasingly, trying, and failing, to hide a grin.  
  
"Well, Aurwen, you should be doing the same, as I am sure that Haldir cannot wait to have one either," smirked Elladan.  
  
"That is not fair," I objected, crossing my arms and glaring at him.  
  
"You started it first," replied a smug Elladan.  
  
"Calm down, both of you. Elladan is right. You did initiate this Aurwen. It is every father's wish to hold a grandchild but I am not pushing you," said Haldir. "Ahh, I see Dunhirion is making his way here," said Haldir as he turned and faced Dunhirion.  
  
"My lord. Aurwen," greeted Dunhirion, bowing.  
  
"Dun, so happy to see you here. There are some people that I want to introduce to you," I said as I pulled him over to the twins. "This is Elladan and that is Elrohir. They are Lord Elrond's twin sons from Rivendell. They are here visiting their grandparents, the Lord and Lady of Lorien." Elladan, Elrohir and Dunhirion exchanged greetings while father drew me aside.  
  
"Aurwen, do not forget that we still have things to talk about, tonight," Haldir said, staring hard at me.  
  
"Yes, father," I said, rolling my eyes, "Are you leaving us now?"  
  
"Indeed I am. I have things to discuss with Lady Galadriel. I will see you before the ball. Have fun and remember to take it easy on that arm." He gave me a kiss before he bade his farewells to the rest of them.  
  
"So, Dunhirion, how long have you known Aurwen?" asked Elladan while he studied my friend.  
  
"Elladan! Remember what I had mentioned earlier?" I interfered before Dun could answer.  
  
"I remembered, now stop interfering. My apologies Dunhirion, do ignore her as she can be annoying at times," said Elladan with a big smirked over his face. I threw him a 'This means war' look before Dunhirion answered.  
  
"I had known her for more than a millennia. She is my best friend and we have been inseparable ever since we met," answered Dunhirion as he drew me close to him.  
  
"I assume that you must really know her well, and well enough to know of her secrets," continued Elrohir. "Now, now, Aurwen, no interfering," said Elrohir as I was about to protest. "Did she share her love interest with you?"  
  
"Ummmm..this is hard. Aurwen is my best friend and I do not want to jeopardise our friendship. All I can safely say is, there were a few more of crushes than love. That was long ago and she has not been sharing any since. She had been busy focusing on training and that is all she ever discussed," said Dunhirion, somewhat nervously, while he turned and looked at me while I mouthed the word 'Thank you'.  
  
"Alright then, I respect your friendship with Aurwen, although I have a favour to ask of you," said Elrohir. "You see, Dunhirion, both Elladan and I love Aurwen, like a sister. We worry that she will end up regretting this single life that she is living. Since you have known her for so long and had informed us of her interest in defence, I now know of whom to approach. Aurwen, you will not be disappointed."  
  
"Now, the three of you do not go crazy pairing me up with all eligible elves who will fit that description in Lothlorien. I have an image to uphold and I am Haldir's daughter. If you do not respect me, at least have the respect for my father. I do not want his reputation tarnished because of your silly games." I stared hard at them, almost challenging them to defy me.  
  
"Oh, Aurwen, you are very much like Arwen Undomiel. I am sure that Haldir himself will agree on this, when he hears of who I have in mind," said Elrohir with a big grin. That was the biggest grin I had ever seen coming from him, so full of mischief. "I am doing what is best for you."  
  
"It is almost time for the ball so we had better go and get ourselves ready. We will see you again tonight and it is nice to finally meet you Dunhirion," said Elladan before he and Elrohir excused themselves.  
  
"So those two are your so called brothers," said Dunhirion, smirking.  
  
"Yes, Dun. I too am happy that you finally get to meet them. I thanked the Valar for keeping me alive after the attack and giving me the second chance for having such a wonderful family. I wished my real parents could see the things I have achieved so far," I said as I touched the mithril necklace that I was wearing, marvelling at the feel of it.  
  
"Haldir has done a great job so far. He had thought you everything from being a lady to becoming a Lorien warrior. You are lucky to have him as your father," he said, wistfully.  
  
"I know, Dun, and I love him dearly. My world would be shattered if anything happens to him. It worries me much when he goes on his nightly patrols, although no Orcs have been sighted ever since the Dark Lord was defeated," I said, staring off into the distance.  
  
"You worry too much, just like Haldir. There is much more to him in you than you realise," Dun said, suddenly cheerful.  
  
"I hope that father knows that he had created a 'monster', worst then any Orcs he had slain," I replied, smiling teasingly.  
  
"You can be silly at times, Aurwen. I do hope you will find your match one day," said Dunhirion, glaring at me in mock anger. "I would love to sit and chat but the ball will start soon and both you and I have yet to be ready."  
  
"You are right. I will see you then. It was nice to share things with you again," I said, giving Dunhirion a big hug before heading to my chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Meanwhile at Galadriel's chamber ***  
  
"My Lady, it is I, Haldir. I have matters to discuss with you. May I enter?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Enter, Haldir, Guardian of Lorien. I have been expecting you," said Galadriel. "I know that you wish to discuss Aurwen. I have given her the necklace and it is rightfully hers. I hope that you have no objection towards my decision?"  
  
"Nay, my Lady. I have come here to thank you personally. It was because of you that I had the opportunity to love her as my own. She is a wonderful daughter and a great student. As her father, I could not have asked for more," he said, smiling brightly.  
  
"You know that she loves you and respects you as her father. You have set an example Lorien can be proud of."  
  
"I need to discuss about the arrival of the Mirkwood elves. Do you want us to ride out to greet them? I have news of dark activities happening outside the borders of Lorien."  
  
"Ride out to meet them, but do not alarm the people of Lorien of those activities. Middle-Earth has been at peace for some time now. However, do take precautions, as we do not know what to expect."  
  
"Very well, my Lady. I will have my guards patrolling within the borders as well as out. No one in Lorien is aware of this except you, my guards, and I. Thank you again, for giving Aurwen such a gracious gift."  
  
"It was my gift to her. You are doing a fine job raising her and I am proud of what you have accomplished. Raising a child alone and being Lorien's chief of defence is no easy task. You have taught her well," Galadriel said, admiration showing in her face.  
  
"I had your help in raising her. You were responsible for all the grace she now carries and I thank you for that. I will send Aurwen to see you if she has any enquiry which I cannot answer."  
  
"Do not worry, old friend. She will do fine. Alert the guards, I do not want surprises as we do have guests to entertain," said Galadriel, smiling . "I will inform Celeborn of this news."  
  
"I will see you and Lord Celeborn at tonight's ball," said Haldir as he bowed and left.  
tbc........ 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This is for mixed_emotions Hi there, read your review and I thanked you for it. I will take heed to the constructive criticism but I do not like it when you call me names. Who gave you the right to give me names? Do you know me at all? I am sure you don't. If you do not like this fic, you do not have to read them, for I am sure, I did not force you to read it.  
  
To the rest who like my fic, thank you very much for your support and reviews. Sorry for the long delay. Again, thanks to Cheysuli for betaing. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
A/N: 'Italics are self thoughts' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Back at Aurwen's chambers ***  
  
"Aurwen, are you in there?" asked Dunhirion as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a moment, Dun." I quickly set my light blue velour dress straight before opening the door for him. "You look stunning, mellon nin. Do come in."  
  
"You look beautiful yourself. You should listen to your father more often. Wearing a dress is not that difficult. I am sure many will not be able to recognize you," said Dunhirion, arching a brow.  
  
"You are too kind, Dun. Can you help me out with this clip here? I cannot quite reach it." Just as Dunhirion was about to help me, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It is I, your father," answered Haldir. "May I enter?"  
  
"Yes, Adar, Dun is here with me," I said as Haldir entered the room.  
  
"You look beautiful, my daughter," he said with a kissed to my forehead. "The same goes to you, Dunhirion. You may attract some elf-maidens in that outfit of yours."  
  
"Thank you, my lord," answered Dunhirion, blushing at the remark. "I will see you at the ball," whispered Dunhirion before excused himself and left.  
  
"Am I that terrible of an elf, Aurwen?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Why do you say that, father?"  
  
"Whenever I am around you, your friends always excuse themselves and leave."  
  
"Oh, Adar, you are anything but a terrible elf. You are their teacher, as well as their captain in battles. It is hard for many to be around you, especially when not in training."  
  
"I see. Is that all that is bothering them?" asked Haldir, throwing Aurwen a quizzical look.  
  
"That is all, Adar. It is not an easy task for me either, to be your daughter. Remember those times when no one really knew me? It was easy to gain a friend but ever since they found out that I am the foster daughter of the Guardian of Lorien, friends were hard to find. Everyone was afraid to even play with me. I did not understand any of it then and always thought that something was actually wrong with me but I learned of the reason why, after many painstaking conversations with Lady Galadriel," I said. "You had always tried to console me when I suddenly broke into tears without valid reasons and till today you do not know why. Now you know, Adar," I said, shying away from his gaze.  
  
"Aurwen, I am sorry that you had to go through all of this. You should have told me, rather than sharing it with Lady Galadriel. I could have understood you better," said Haldir as he tilted my chin up to meet his gaze. "I know I was not there most of the time when you were growing up. I had to fulfill my duties as Lorien's guardian as well as being your father. However, do remember this, you are and will always be my daughter."  
  
"Oh, Adar, I love you too," I said as tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Aurwen, you are being silly. There is no need for tears. Let me help you get ready for tonight's ball. Maybe you will find your future husband there. You are as beautiful as any elven maiden here in Lorien. It will be a long night for both of us," said Haldir as he helped wipe the tears away before finishing braiding my hair.  
  
On our way out, we crossed path with Elladan. "Aurwen, you look stunning. If it was not for Haldir, I would have failed to recognize you."  
  
"You are such a tease, Elladan," I said. "It is a puzzle why you are still unattached."  
  
"Haldir, may I have the honour of being Aurwen's escort for tonight?"  
  
"Elladan, you are the guest of honour. How is it possible for you to be my escort? Tonight's ball is about you and Elrohir, not me," I protested.  
  
"By all means, Elladan," said Haldir as he placed my hand on Elladan's arm. "You will be fine, Aurwen. I have some unfinished matters to discuss anyway. Lead her to the ball, Elladan. I will be there later tonight."  
  
As we walked down the corridor, we could hear music being played. Tonight's ball was somewhat different, it was smaller in scale but all of Lorien were invited. As we neared the banquet hall, Elladan spotted Elrohir, holding Niana close to him.  
  
"Aurwen, I see Elrohir and Niana over there. Let us surprise him." I nodded my head to his suggestion. As we got nearer, Elladan tapped his brother on the shoulder. "I see that you are enjoying yourself, my dear Elrohir."  
  
"Elladan! How nice of you to finally join us. This is Niana, and may I know who this beautiful elf-maid that you are escorting?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Just as Elladan was about to answer, Elrohir saw the Star of Luthien hanging around my neck. "Aurwen! I could hardly recognize you, I thought you were some she-elf that Elladan had invited to the ball."  
  
I could feel my face turning red. 'Am I really that different tonight?' I asked myself. Elladan knew that I was embarrassed by that statement, he could feel my hand tighten around his arm.  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Niana," said Elladan, breaking the silence. "Haldir has some issues to discuss, so Aurwen has been placed under my care until he arrives." Elladan knew that I felt better and to assure me that everything would be fine, he had his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
'Why am I having this feeling? It cannot be Elladan, he is like a brother and moreover, he is way too old for me. He cannot be the elf that Elrohir had in mind, although he does fit the description perfectly. He is noble, a warrior, and great in defense and someone father will agree upon.'  
  
"Aurwen, are you alright?" asked Elladan with concern in his voice.  
  
"I am fine, Elladan. I just had a lot in mind. Hey, it is your ball, do not let me tie you down. Go and mix with the other maidens," I said with a weak smile.  
  
"Nay, Aurwen, I will only leave you when Haldir gets back. Moreover, I am not interested in any of the maidens here, they are simply not my type."  
  
I was shocked to hear him say that. 'This cannot be, Elladan could not possibly be the elf. Where is father or even Dunhirion when I need help.' Just then, I saw Dunhirion entered the hall with Galin. "Dun! Galin!" I called to them.  
  
"Aurwen, Elladan. This is Galin," said Dunhirion as Galin and Elladan got acquainted.  
  
"You look great tonight, Aurwen. If Dunhirion did not acknowledge your call, I would not even know it was you. Again, I am really sorry for what I did to your arm yesterday," said Galin apologetically.  
  
"Apology accepted. Do not worry about it. It was an accident and I am fine now. It is healing well." I gave Galin a hug to assure him that everything is well.  
  
Being so near to me, Elladan heard the whole conversation. "So Galin, you were the one that was responsible for her injury," said Elladan with anger in his voice.  
  
"Indeed I am," answered Galin, puzzled over the sudden anger.  
  
"Elladan, it was an accident and it happened during training. It was not his fault, please understand that," I intervened. "I am fine now."  
  
"Sorry, Aurwen. I do not know what got into me," said Elladan. He turned to Galin. "Do accept my apology, Galin. She is very dear to me and it pains me to see something like this happen to her."  
  
"I understand you clearly, Elladan. I am devastated myself for letting it happen. I wished that I was skillful enough to avoid it," said Galin.  
  
"Nay, Galin, father did say accidents do happen. Will you all give it a rest already? My arm is healing well and I will have full mobility by tomorrow." 'This is not helping at all. Where is father? I need him badly.' "Will the three of you please excuse me? I need some space..alone."  
  
I could hear Elladan's footsteps behind me. "Aurwen, are you well?" he said as he caught up to me.  
  
"I am just overwhelmed, Elladan. I have a lot in my mind right now," I said before taking a seat in the patio, while gently brushing away, my loose tresses with the back of my hand.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? I am here to hear you out if you want to," offered Elladan as he took a sit beside me.  
  
"Nay, Elladan. You are tonight's guest of honour, this ball is being held because of you and your brother's visit to Lorien. Tomorrow there will be another ball and this time, to honour the company from Mirkwood. I just need some time alone."  
  
"Anyhow, remember that I am here for you. Always," said Elladan as he took my hand and held it in his.  
  
Startled and shocked by his actions, I pulled my hand away. "Thank you for your concerns. I really do appreciate your thoughtfulness but I am not ready to discuss this with you just yet. I hope you understand."  
  
"Indeed. I see Haldir approaching," said Elladan. "Haldir, how is everything?" asked Elladan when he finally arrived.  
  
"Most of it had been addressed," answered Haldir before turning his attention to me. "What is the matter, Aurwen?"  
  
"Nothing, Adar. Elladan has been too kind, spending most of his time with me. You should not had him escort me, he is our honoured guest. Moreover, I am sure that I will do just fine," I answered with a smile.  
  
"Nay, Aurwen, I want to be your escort," interrupted Elladan. "I can do the same for tomorrow when the company from Mirkwood arrives."  
  
"A fine idea, Elladan," said Haldir. "At least now, I do not have to worry if you will be elsewhere tomorrow."  
  
"But, Adar," I protested, disbelieved at what I have just heard.  
  
"Aurwen, I care for you and I have my reasons for making this call. Thank you, Elladan, for offering."  
  
"Nay, Haldir. I am happy to be able to help. Ahhh, it looks like everyone is enjoying themselves tonight. I see Elrohir and Niana in the dance area. May I, Haldir, have Aurwen's hand for a dance?"  
  
Haldir nodded his head. "Have fun, both of you," said Haldir before whispering "We will talk later tonight, my daughter," to my ear.  
  
While we were out on the floor dancing the night away, Haldir went up to Celeborn and Galadriel to report on tonight's patrol. "My Lord, my Lady, everything is under control. We have guards within the borders and some outside the surrounding perimeters. I will be the first to know if there are any Orcs sighted."  
  
"Well done, Haldir. Looks like my grandson is enjoying your daughter's company," mentioned Celeborn. The three of them turned their attention towards the dance area. "Aurwen does seem lovely tonight. Elladan has not left her side since the two of them walked in together. I wished they could be together, they would make a lovely pair," Celeborn continued.  
  
Placing her hand on Celeborn, Galadriel said, "It is up to them as both can be quite stubborn. As far as I know, Aurwen sees Elladan more as a brother than a future love interest. After all, she spent most of her time growing up among males. She had me as her only guide to being a lady," Galadriel answered, hiding a smile.  
  
"The twins are so different. Elladan is rather shy, like his mother but sweet in many ways. I do not know why he has not found a wife," mentioned Celeborn as he watched his grandsons danced. "Elrohir, on the other hand, has taken a liking to Niana. I hope they will marry soon," continued Celeborn before turning his gaze to Galadriel.  
  
"I am sure you will be able to see them married, my lord. It also seems to me that the ball is coming to an end. Most are leaving," said Haldir. Turning to face Galadriel, he continued, "I still have issues to discuss with Aurwen, she has been having dreams."  
  
"She will come to understand them. It has just begun and she is new in it. I am glad you are helping her with it, Haldir," Galadriel said, confidence in her voice.  
  
"It will not be an easy task. It is hard for her to share her feelings and I think that she shared most of it with you when she was younger," said Haldir.  
  
"That she did, but not of late. She has been too preoccupied with her training. I assume she wants to make you proud," Galadriel suggested, arching a brow.  
  
"It was a blessing from the Valar, finding her and accepting her as my daughter."  
  
"Well, Haldir, looks like we have to carry this conversation some other time. I see Elladan and Aurwen heading this way," said Galadriel as she looked over to her left. Turning back to Haldir, she continued, "Do ask Aurwen to come and see me if there is anything that she needs to discuss. Celeborn and I shall retire for the night." The Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods then got up from their seats.  
  
Rising from his chair, Haldir bowed. "I will let her know. I will also fill you in on the Orcs activity by tomorrow morning. Goodnight my Lord, my Lady."  
  
While Elladan and I were walking towards my father, we crossed paths with Galadriel and Celeborn. We bade them goodnight before making our way to where my father was seated.  
  
"Aurwen, it looks like you had a good time tonight."  
  
"Indeed, father. Elladan can really dance, I did not expect a warrior like him to dance so well."  
  
"It is what most called practice, Aurwen. After all, I have been around for a long time. Father would be ashamed if his first born son could not fulfill his 'princely' duties," said Elladan, grinning.  
  
"I am happy to see that you enjoyed yourself," said Haldir to Aurwen before turning to Elladan. "You have been an excellent escort to Aurwen and I thank you for that," continued Haldir as he placed his hand on Elladan's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"You have your duties to perform as Lorien's guardian, it was a pleasure to be able to help. Being an escort to Aurwen was much easier than being one to Arwen," said Elladan.  
  
"Yes, I remembered that night. Arwen had a little too much to drink, and caused a little trouble. She was reciting poetry the whole night but not the poetry that one hears everyday in public. Lord Elrond and Estel were really embarrassed by the whole situation. Elladan had to carry her to her chambers after that," answered Haldir.  
  
"She was a handful," said Elladan nodding his head. "It is late and there are guests arriving tomorrow. You need your rest, Aurwen. Moreover, you owe me something in which I will redeem tomorrow," said Elladan.  
  
"I remember. Thank you for a lovely evening, Elladan. I really did enjoy myself." I reached over and gave Elladan a big hug.  
  
"You do not have to thank me, for I too had a wonderful night. You amaze me Aurwen, foster daughter of Haldir," said Elladan before he bent down and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"G-Goodnight Elladan. Do not worry about walking me back to my chamber. Father will accompany me," I said while trying hard to hide my embarrassment. What was that all about?  
  
"Alright then, goodnight, Aurwen, Haldir. I shall be seeing you tomorrow morning. It will be a fun filled day, I promise you that," said Elladan, giving me a wink.  
  
As Elladan walked away, Haldir broke the silence. "Are you alright?" Haldir asked, puzzled over the sudden quietness.  
  
"Let us head back to my room, Adar," I said while avoiding my fathers' eyes.  
  
When we got to my room, I hurried into my bath room before father could utter a word. 'Calm down, Aurwen. I am sure it was nothing. It was merely a brotherly kiss, a kiss that meant nothing.'  
  
"Aurwen, is something a matter?"  
  
"Nay, Adar. I will be out soon," I said as I quickly changed into my nightgown.  
  
"Are you sure you are fine?" asked Haldir when I walked out to my room. "Your eyes are deceiving you. Do you want to talk about it?" Haldir continued, arching a brow.  
  
"I do not even know where to start, there were too many changes within one day. I thought I could handle it but I was wrong, Adar. I am sorry if I have disappointed you," I said as I finally broke down and cried.  
  
"It is all right to cry, Aurwen. I am here now and we can discuss all of it tonight," said Haldir gently stroking my head.  
  
"Oh, Adar," was all I could say. It was very clear that the changes were too overwhelming for me to handle alone.  
  
After much consoling, Haldir gently pushed me away from his chest, while lifting my chin so our eyes met. "Aurwen, if you are ready we can start with your dreams and work our way from there."  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
tbc...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Do not forget to leave a review. Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Outside the Borders of Lorien ***  
  
"We will rest here for the night before continuing our journey," said Legolas to his company. "Gather firewood and place the horse near that tree. It will be dark soon."  
  
The group was busy setting up their resting area when movement from a nearby bush caught their attention. "Legolas, did you hear that?" asked Lundil.  
  
Legolas nodded. "There is something out there. You are up in the tree, what can you see?"  
  
"Orcs! About two dozens of them," whispered Lundil.  
  
"Spread out, but be careful. We do not know if there are more nearby. Take them out as quietly as you can," ordered Legolas before he disappeared to take his position.  
  
It was a brutal battle, the Orcs were nothing compared to the elves. Accurate and precise with their arrows, they killed the Orcs with much ease. They were busy retrieving arrows when they were greeted by Lorien elves.  
  
"Rumil! It is nice to see you and your company. Why are you out patrolling this far from Lorien?" asked Legolas, slightly confused.  
  
"It is nice to see you too, Greenleaf," said Rumil, smirking. "For the past two days, there were reports of Orcs near the borders. Haldir ordered us to scout further and it seems your company came across a small group of Orcs. You took them all out before I could reach you."  
  
"We were lucky that their numbers were small. Where do you think they came from?"  
  
"My guess is as good as yours. I would think they came from Moria; they have been using it as a hiding place for some time now. After all, it is after nightfall and they have to hunt for food. Your horses were their target," said Rumil, gesturing at the horses. "We best ride back to Lorien immediately. The woods is not safe. We are not that far from Lorien and with our companies combined, we will be able to face any ambush."  
  
"Alright then," said Legolas, nodding, "We are riding in tonight and it is not safe for any of us to be here anyway. Lundil, gather everyone and let us hope for a smooth journey to Lorien."  
  
"Legolas, I have sent one of my guards to ride back to alert Haldir on the sudden change of plan," said Rumil as he glanced over at the horses. "We must leave now. The horses are getting restless."  
  
The two companies rode hard for Lorien, not knowing that their scents were picked up by some 50 Orcs hunting nearby. Sensing something was amiss, Legolas leapt from his horse and motioned the rest to do the same. They spread themselves out, hiding behind bushes and in trees. Rumil saw Orcs coming in from the South, surrounding them from all sides. He signaled Legolas, informing him of the situation. They were ready with arrows notched to their bows.  
  
The battle was fierce and merciless. Arrows were everywhere, hitting their target with ease. The Orcs were easily killed.  
  
Lundil called for the horses. "Let us hope there will not be anymore disruptions."  
  
"I agree with you, my friend," said Legolas as he studied their surroundings.  
  
"It will be very late when we get to Lorien. I only hope my brother will not be alarmed with the situation. He does have a lot in mind lately," said Rumil.  
  
"What is it that has been keeping him away from his usual duties?" asked Legolas, curious.  
  
"Have you not heard, Greenleaf? My brother has a daughter and she has been keeping him rather busy lately after some minor accident."  
  
"Haldir has a daughter? Since when? He certainly did not share this with me," said Legolas, bemused by the fact.  
  
"About two millennia ago, he and I were out patrolling the perimeter when we heard a cry that to this day still haunts me. Middle-Earth was dark at that time and Orcs were roaming freely. An elven couple was making their way home when Orcs chose to attack them, leaving them with barely enough time to hide their child. By the time we arrived, it was too late. We were shocked by the brutality in front of us; their bodies were beyond recognition. We were about to leave when we heard a cry coming from the nearby bushes. We approached it with much anticipation. Haldir brushed the bush part and to our surprise, we found a child. She could not have been more than three days old. We brought her back to Lorien. No one, not even the Lady herself, knew of the true origins of the child. Haldir took pity on her and sought the Lady's permission to raise her as his own. I do not know why he kept this secret from you," said Rumil, shaking his head.  
  
"Interesting fact. Thank you for sharing, for I am impressed that the Guardian would agree to carry such a responsibility as raising a child," said Legolas, shocked over what he had just heard.  
  
"It was a surprise to everyone. My brother really fell in love with her. There is something special about her. She holds a special place in my heart too. Wait 'til you meet her, Legolas. You will be impress," said Rumil, grinning. "We had better not linger, we do not know how many more are out there. Moreover, we are low on arrows, as most were damaged in the last ambush."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Back in Lorien ***  
  
"Why not start with your dream, Aurwen? What was it about?" asked Haldir.  
  
"It was rather vague. All I remembered was seeing Legolas somewhere in the woods. I woke up after that," I ended.  
  
"All right. Are you sure that was all?" questioned Haldir further.  
  
"Yes, Adar. What are you not telling me?" I asked, gazing deeply into his eyes, hoping for an answer.  
  
Cupping my face with his hands, he said, "I have always known you were special. After agreeing to raise you as my own, Galadriel showed me everything she had seen of you in the mirror. I saw everything and was frightened, but Galadriel assured me that everything would be all right. Ever since , we have been waiting for the changes to take place and I believe you are experiencing them now. You have the gift of 'sight', Aurwen."  
  
"This is not possible. I am but an ordinary elf." Shocked and confused by what I was hearing, I collapsed on my bed.  
  
"I guess the Valar has plans for you. Because of the fact that you inherited it, you have no choice but to accept it," said Haldir, as he took a seat next to me. "I know you are afraid but Galadriel and I have promised to guide you through this."  
  
"Is that a promise, Adar, because I do not think I can go through it alone. You have witnessed the pressure that I am dealing with and it is taking a toll on me," I said, grabbing hold of his hands for support.  
  
"Even if I am not around, you have Galadriel to guide you. You will learn of your gift and with practice, you will be able to understand the use of it," replied Haldir while gently squeezing both my hands.  
  
"I am scared of this gift, Adar."  
  
"You will do fine, I promise you that. Also, your begetting day is coming. You will turn two thousand soon," said Haldir, his eyes twinkling. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Now, what was the other thing that is bothering you?"  
  
"Well, did Elrohir talk to you at all after our meeting in the gardens?" I asked in a neutral tone.  
  
"Nay, Aurwen," answered Haldir with confusion in his eyes. "Why, is there something that I need to know?"  
  
"Not really. It is just that Elladan acted really strange tonight. I hope it meant nothing," I answered with a sigh.  
  
"Aurwen, if it did mean something, would not that be great? He has everything and I would be happy if it is he that you wish to be with," Haldir answered with in his voice.  
  
"Nay, Adar. Elladan is old and I really treat him more like a brother. Please, keep this to yourself. Reason I touched on this issue was because Elrohir has someone in mind to pair me up with and after tonight, I thought it might be Elladan."  
  
"If Elladan is the one, accept him, Aurwen. I will be more than happy knowing that it is him and not some other elf," Haldir said, squeezing his daughter's hand.  
  
"I am keeping my options open. However, I have a favour to ask of you," I asked, my head hanging low.  
  
"What is it, my daughter?" Haldir urged.  
  
"Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep]?" I said in a low voice.  
  
"That I can do, Aurwen, and you will sleep good tonight. Before you fall into slumber, I would like to have a look at your arm," said Haldir as he unwrapped the bandages and was happy to see the swelling had subsided. "Looks like you will be able to have full use of it by tomorrow. It will be a long day," Haldir said, dressing my arm in new bandages. "Sleep well, my daughter and sweet dream."  
  
As I lay down, I spooned myself towards my father, like a child in a fetal position. It was nice to feel my father's body next to me as it gave me the comfort and security I needed to fall asleep. Father planted a kiss on the back of my head. It did not take me long to fall asleep. It had been a long, wonderful and tiring day and I could not wait to see what tomorrow will[would] bring.  
  
Just then, the guard that Rumil sent arrived in Lorien. "I must see the Guardian immediately. I have news from his brother."  
  
"The Guardian is in his daughter's chamber. You may find him there," answered the other guard.  
  
He then bowed and made his way up to the chamber. Upon his arrival, he noticed that there were no signs of light coming from beneath the door. He approached with much silence and gave two soft raps on the door.  
  
Upon hearing the soft knocks, I stirred a little. "It is nothing, Aurwen, go back to sleep. I will attend to it," whispered Haldir. He then eased himself off the bed and made his way to the door and headed out.  
  
"Pardon me, my lord. I carry an urgent message from your brother," said the guard.  
  
"What news do you have from Rumil?" asked Haldir, with much enthusiasm.  
  
"We were out scouting away from the borders, when we ran into a band of Orcs. We were tracking them but, fortunately for us, they ran into a company of elves from Mirkwood. The Orcs were easily killed. Rumil and the company from Mirkwood are riding into Lorien as we speak," finished the guard.  
  
"Very well then. Have people and the stables ready to greet them and their horses. I will be there to greet them personally," said Haldir, smiling.  
  
"Yes, my lord. I will have them execute your orders," answered the guard before he bowed and left.  
  
Haldir then headed back into the room, checking on Aurwen before leaving again. Not long after, Rumil, Legolas and the rest of the company arrived.  
  
"Welcome to Lorien, my brothers from Mirkwood," greeted Haldir as they dismounted from their horses.  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Haldir of Lorien," answered Legolas with a big hug. Tearing himself away, he continued, "I am sure you remember Lundil, my trusted friend and hunting companion?"  
  
"Indeed, I do. It is nice to have all of you here in Lorien. Your chambers are all ready and my people will lead you there. Rest well and we will talk in the morning."  
  
"It has been a long night. We have much to talk about tomorrow," answered Legolas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the anxiety did not help. The sun was not at its usual height when I decided to leave the bed and get dressed. I had my bow and quiver full of arrows with me as I headed down to the kitchen to grab some food. The sun was rising high behind the mountain by the time I was done eating and I decided to do some warming up at my favourite spot before meeting up with Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
It was a beautiful day, birds sang and trees danced to the morning breeze. This was why I chose this spot as my personal practice ground. Well shaded from the sun stood a big old mallorn, its roots deep within the ground. This tree and I shared many wonderful memories. Dunhirion also knew of this place as we had spent many afternoons here. Whenever I am distressed, I come here to seek inner peace.  
  
I retrieved an arrow from my quiver and notched it to the bow. I took aim and gingerly drew the bow back and released. That was not too bad. My arm feels great so far. Just then I heard rustles from behind the bush.  
  
tbc...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow! 30 reviews, never would I imagine to hit that mark. Thanks to those you like the story. I hope to keep up with it. Thanks to my beta, Cheysuli for doing such a wonderful job. I hope to keep up with the personal notes from this chapter onwards.  
  
princess of mirkwood: Thank you for your kind and wonderful words. Everyone loves Haldir, even me, that is why I put him in a fatherly role.  
  
Iluvenis: You want to know about the dreams eh? Is it what you've expected? More mystery for you.  
  
B-Elanna: You have supported me all these time, thank you. You know what is going to happen, but promise to keep it to yourself girl. I hope to see you updating your fic soon. Talk to you soon.  
  
Rachel: Thanks for the review. I hope you like the mystery so far.  
  
Nolaiel the Half-Elven: Thank you for your kind words. Glad that you like the fic. I hope, I can live up, to your expectation as I go along.  
  
Blue Eyes at Night: Right back at you, sweety.  
  
urylia: It is ok about not reviewing sooner but it is better late than never. I try to make the words flow better, but it will be hard, as I do write differently. Anyhow, I hope that you will read on, even though there is some differences. About Elladan's feeling towards Aurwen, you will find out, soon.  
  
Lady of Legolas: You are funny. Thank you for the support you have given me, so far. As for Aurwen, she is old, and not finding love can really make a she-elf 'crazy'.  
  
Meldavane: Hehe..did you enjoy skating on it? LOL.  
  
Sharm: Thank you for your review. Glad you like the fiction, so far.  
  
Now that I am done with my thank you, please be so kind and write me some reviews. They are my 'fuel' to write better. Thank you all again. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. It really did help me to improve. I hope you will like what I have posted here.  
  
Legolas Princess, Rachel: The answer lies below. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Your Elven Princess: Pressure, hmmm, I do not know. Thanks for your support.  
  
DJ, everpondering, sharm, Sarkie: Thank you.  
  
Lizlego: You've got my answer, so to disappoint you *pouts*  
  
Meldavane: Soccer match on ice? It will be interesting. Enjoy this one.  
  
B-Elanna: Answer lies below and as for Elrond, hmm, well...hang in there, he will show. Thanks for the kind words. You have to update your fic soon.  
  
urylia: I do not know why, Aurwen is having dreams of him but you will find out somewhere along the way.  
  
Noli: I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Iluvenis: Don't you just hate me for leaving you 'hanging' *grins*  
  
Blue: I'll try to be more detail *still fairly new* forgive me.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Hehe, be careful with those arrows, Alk my muse might retaliate.  
  
A/N: Enough of babbles and on with the chapter. Remember to review. A/N: indicates 'self-thoughts'  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**************************  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
'It is good to be back in Lorien. The trees were greener, bigger and shadier. I cannot wait to meet up with Haldir again, for I have a lot to ask of him'. Just then, an approaching figure caught his attention. He hid himself behind a nearby bush and observed. Like any elves in Lorien, she has raven hair. She wore the colours of Lorien, a silver tunic with a matching silvery blue leggings which did justice to her already perfect lithe and slender figure. 'Hmmm, I do not recall seeing female warrior in Lorien before?' Still observing, 'Good stance, steady draw, very much like Haldir's and good release too. I wonder who she is?'  
  
***************************  
  
Aurwen's POV  
  
"Who is there?" I asked with arrow ready in hand. "Show yourself." My voice was a little nervous. I have never been in this situation before.  
  
"Do not be frightened. I mean you no harm. However I am sorry if I startled you," came a voice from behind the bush.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, as he stepped out from his hiding. "I have not seen you before. There are not many with blond tresses in Lorien," I added further.  
  
'She does not know who I am. She seems to be very skillful, for a she-elf. I will disclose my identity later.' "I hailed from Mirkwood. I accompanied Prince Legolas to Lorien."  
  
"Well, you arrived earlier than scheduled," I answered, lowering my bow.  
  
"We ran into some trouble, late last night." 'Too late, should not have said that. I wonder how much of information had been shared among the people here?'  
  
"What trouble?" I asked, moving closer to the blond elf.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you. It was a small matter," answered the elf. "You seemed to be quite skillful with your bow. Do you come here to practice often?" asked the elf, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Archery is my passion and this, is my secret practice place. Although I do not know how, you managed to find it," I remarked.  
  
Avoiding her question, he said, "Not many she-elves are into archery. Who taught you all those skills?"  
  
"I have a great teacher and Haldir is his name," I answered proudly.  
  
'Ahh, just as I thought.' "So, Haldir taught you how to shoot. He is good, although I could see a certain flaw when you were practising a moment ago. Your bow was not fully drawn back," offered the elf.  
  
"Oh, that is because I have injured my arm. It refrains me from doing a full draw," I answered, rubbing my arm gently.  
  
"Why are you practising, knowing that you have an injury to nurse?" questioned the elf.  
  
"I have some sort of competition, with some elves later in the morning. I came out here to do some warming up," I continued. "I heard that elves from Mirkwood are great archers. Care to show me some of your skills?"  
  
"I would love to show you but I do not have my bow with me."  
  
"You can use my bow but it is smaller than most," I said as I handed my bow over to him.  
  
"It is smaller and I see that it was specially made for you, as it has your name engraved to it," said the elf, after inspecting the bow. 'It is a beautiful bow and so is she.' "However, I do not mind giving you some pointers, if you allow me to guide you, Aurwen?"  
  
Smitten by his beauty, I did not hear him calling my name.  
  
"Aurwen is your name and this is your bow, am I right?" he asked, cocking his head.  
  
"But of course," I said smiling. 'How stupid was that?' "Are you still willing to teach me?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"If you are still willing," he replied.  
  
"I am, as I need all the help I can get to be the greatest archer," I answered with a smile.  
  
"All right then," obliged the elf, as he positioned himself closer to me. 'It is strange to not have seen her before. How long has Haldir been teaching her and those icy blue eyes, are torturing me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Aurwen's POV ***  
  
What is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? I know he is an attractive elf and much like father. Taller, fairer and those piercing blue sapphire eyes, that seem to make me weak to my knees every time I gaze into them. I can feel him moving closer to me. Take it easy Aurwen. You need to calm down. He is going to hear you if you keep this up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The trick is having the bow totally aligned with your shoulders, like this," he said as he repositioned my arm and shoulders into a straight line. "I noticed your flaw, when you fired your first few shots. The other thing would be, having your chest open. This way, you will not put much stress to your arm when you draw back. Here let me help you with the first shot," he said as he positioned himself closed to me. 'Come on Legolas, concentrate. You would not want to make a fool out of yourself if you miss this shot.'  
  
As I removed an arrow from my quiver, he helped me notched the arrow to the bow. Hands touched and hearts racing, he helped to draw the string back. I aimed at the target before he whispered "Release" into my ear. The arrow flew right to its target.  
  
"You have done well, Aurwen. That was an excellent shot," he said before backing away.  
  
"I have you to thank for it," I said trying hard to hide the trembles in my voice. "If you do not have plans, would you like to follow me and meet the rest of the group?" I offered.  
  
"I will be happy to join you and thank you for inviting me," he said, before walking to the dead tree to retrieve the arrows.  
  
"Nay, I am the one who should thank you, for teaching me," I answered with a smile. Smitten and still overwhelmed with what had just happened.  
  
We had more practices after that, before deciding that it was time to leave. The walk back was an agonising one, for both us. There was tension in the air, and both of us felt it. I was relieved when we got near the shooting range. From a distance, I could see Elladan and Elrohir making some shots. Father was among them.  
  
"Adar," I greeted my father. Seeing the twins practising behind, I asked, "How are my two opponents fairing?"  
  
"They seem to be doing well," answered Haldir. Brushing off the loose hair, from my forehead, he continued. "You were up early this morning. I went to check on you but was surprised to find your room empty." Seeing another elf behind me, he turned his attention towards him. "I see that you two have met. This is my daughter, Aurwen," said Haldir. "Aurwen, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"P-P-Prince Legolas?" I answered, heart pounding, the name still ringing in my ear. Turning to the elf, I stammered, "B-B-But you told me that-" Shocked, I could not even finish my sentence.  
  
"I am sorry for deceiving you, my lady. I did not mean to. I was afraid that you would shy away if you knew of my true identity," said Legolas. "It is an honour to finally meet you," as he took my hand and planted a kiss on it. "Call me Legolas, as I dislike formality."  
  
"It is a great honour to finally meet you too Prince, I mean Legolas but you must promise to call me Aurwen," I managed to spill those words before walking towards the twins.  
  
"Haldir, my friend, we have lots to discuss," said Legolas, as his eyes followed the raven beauty walking away from him.  
  
"Indeed, my friend. Shall we do it after the competition?" Haldir suggested.  
  
"That will be great. For now, let us all enjoy a little game of fun. You two are really up for a challenge. She is very good," said Legolas to both Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
**************************************  
  
It has been a long morning and I could feel the pain building up in my arm. So far, the score line was a three way tie. 'I must not lose to Elladan. No matter how much it hurts, I must bare the pain.' It was really, battle of the sexes and being stubborn as I am, I was not ready to lose this match due to an injury. Both Elladan and Elrohir were doing well with their shots.  
  
It was my turn. Ignoring the throbbing pain, I notched my arrow to my bow, drew it back, aim hard before releasing to its target. Happy with the shot, I finally dropped my bow to support my injured arm. Kneeling on the ground, I let out a cry.  
  
Hearing his daughter cry, Haldir rushed to her side. "Aurwen, are you alright?" asked Haldir, kneeling.  
  
Although in pain, I braved a smile. "I am fine, Adar. Nothing your 'warrior princess' cannot handle. I am just feeling a little pain. After all, I have made like forty shots so far." Still holding to the sore arm.  
  
"Well, we can always call it quits," Elrohir suggested, concerned over Aurwen's condition.  
  
"No, not after what Elladan just did," I said after witnessing Elladan's perfect shot. "How about another five more, before we call it quits?" I asked, looking over to my father for approval.  
  
"Alright Aurwen, five more," said Haldir with much concern. Happy with the answer, Aurwen got up and head back to her spot. Haldir got up and walked back to his seat before turning to Legolas and said, "She is ambitious, that daughter of mine."  
  
"Well she does take after you, Haldir. Strong will, skillful and stubborn," said Legolas.  
  
"Indeed," replied Haldir. "I noticed some changes in her archery today. Saw some traits of a certain Mirkwood elf at play," said Haldir, drawing a light smile in his face.  
  
"I gave her some pointers, to help ease the pain. She is however, a fast learner. Why have you kept her a secret, all these time?" asked Legolas, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I do not have the answers as to why I did that," said Haldir. "From whom did you learn of her existence?"  
  
"Rumil told me of her when we rode into Lorien. How long have you been teaching, Aurwen?" asked Legolas, as he watched the three of them compete.  
  
"For as long as I can remember. She is one of my best students, although she has yet to experience her first hunt. Lorien has been free of Orcs for some time. However, I am not sure if I would allow her to join these hunts," said Haldir. Upon making that statement, Legolas gave him a confused stare. "Do not get me wrong my friend, she is very capable of performing such tasks but she is my daughter and I cannot help but worry for her all the time," said Haldir.  
  
"I am sure she will do just fine. Learned from Rumil, that you, along with Elladan and Elrohir, will lead the group in a hunt tomorrow. Why not have Aurwen partake in this hunt with you? I will be joining the hunt and will help you keep an eye on her."  
  
"That sound like a great idea, Legolas. I am sure that she will be thrilled when she hears of this news. It will be a good exposure for her," Haldir agreed.  
  
"I see that the competition has come to an end," said Legolas after seeing the three of them packed up. "I wonder who the winner is? The score will be very close and we can always continue our conversation some other time."  
  
Haldir nodded in agreement.  
  
**************************  
  
While we were busy packing things up, I glanced over to where father and Legolas were seated. I have never seen father this chatty before and he seemed to be really happy. Shortly after, we carried our stuff to the table where they were seated. When we got to the table, Elladan broke the silence.  
  
"You two should have joined us. It was a fierce competition. She is one determine elf, Haldir," said Elladan as he elbowed me on the ribs.  
  
"No one can break that spirit of hers. She is very determined," said Haldir while glancing over to where I was standing. "How is your arm, Aurwen?" Haldir asked, concern and worried shown in his face.  
  
"To be honest, Adar, it is really sore," I answered. "What have you been sharing with Legolas the whole time, while the three of us were busy trying to out do one another?"  
  
"Nothing really. So who won?" asked Haldir, avoiding his daughter's questions.  
  
"Elladan, by the last arrow," said Elrohir. "Aurwen gave him a hard time and she managed to split one of this," continued Elrohir as he showed them the split arrow.  
  
"I am sure that she would have won today, if it was not for her injury. You trained her well, Haldir and she is one tough person to beat. I had to concentrate hard, in order not to give points away," said Elladan.  
  
"I would have lost more points if it was not for Legolas. He gave me some great pointers which indeed was a real help. I would not be able to go far today if it was not for you," I said to Legolas. "Thank you."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine. You are a fast learner and a great archer to begin with. No wonder Haldir kept you a secret after all these time," said Legolas.  
  
The afternoon was spent chatting mainly among father, Legolas and the twins. It has been a long time since the four met. Father continued to answer all of Legolas questions and most were about me. I was too embarrassed to sit there and listen to his answers, so I excused myself and left.  
  
"Aurwen, wait," called out Elladan. "Where are you going?"  
  
"No where actually. Just trying to get away from the embarrassments. Thinking of heading back to my chamber and rest before tonight's banquet."  
  
"Well if you do not mind, I would love to walk you back and at the same time have a look at your arm," said Elladan.  
  
"Are you sure about that Elladan, because I am fine. Moreover, you have lots to share with Legolas."  
  
"I believe your father has more to share with him than me. Elrohir has already excused himself to meet Niana," he said. "Now let us head back to your chamber, so you can have your precious rest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Elladan's POV ***  
  
Grandmother, help me. I think I have fallen for Aurwen. She is enchanting and I cannot stay away from her. I have never come across such maiden. What am I to do? Oh Elbereth, help me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Your kind reviews are my fuel. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 7

****

A/N: I love all the reviews that I have received and I see some request from readers but I must turn them down. They are all lovely but I've ideas to what I am writing. Do not get me wrong, I am not being rude to either one of you. Your ideas however will be put aside, for some of my future writings. 

__

The Blind Guardian: Thank you for the lovely review. And yes, I too am used to see Haldir as a lover. The love I have for that character lies so deep that I have to make him a father instead.

__

Iluvenis, urylia, everpondering, greenleafbaby, devildragon, meldavane, DJ: Here is a little more. I hope you guys enjoy it.

__

Rachel: I hope the answer will be unfolded to you soon.

__

princess of mirkwood: Glad you are excited *smiles*

__

Blue Eyes At Night: Thanks for the encouragement, hon. I didn't know that there is a better looking twin (although I am happy that you preferred Elladan too). Sorry about the astrik stuff. I'm not good with html and stuff. I hope I've clarified the problem. I hope to see you update soon.

__

Noli: Don't cry, here is more.

__

Lizlego: Thank you for liking it and giving my Legolas's romance a chance. I hope you like what I have below.

__

Lady of Legolas: Love triangle….hmmm…maybe…..I do not know.

__

A/N: Again, _'italics'_ are self thoughts. Enjoy reading and remember to review.

************************************************************************

****

Chapter 7

"Haldir, old friend. How could you keep this from me? Are you worried that someone will take her away from you?" questioned Legolas, furrowing his brow.

"Many have sought my permission to court her, in which I allowed, but Aurwen pushed most away. She is all I have, Legolas and I am afraid of loosing her," said Haldir. "But now, I am worried that she will never marry. Her love in defense is deeper than I thought." 

Legolas said nothing but smiled. Breaking the silence he said, "It is every father's worry, that their child is growing up. You have contributed two millennia of your life to raise her, give someone else the chance, to love her as much you do. Give me that chance, Haldir, as I seek permission from you, to court her," Legolas asked with the utmost respect.

Haldir's eyes lighted up upon hearing those words. "Why Legolas, this is a surprise. I did not expect this to come from you." Still disbelieved at what he had heard.

"Am I not good enough for her?" Confusion spreading through his eyes. "Or is someone courting her at the moment? Someone like Elladan," Legolas suggested.

"Nay, my friend," said Haldir shaking his head. "Aurwen made it clear to me that her relationship with Elladan is brotherly, although I cannot say much on his behalf. However, you have my leave to court her and I am still surprised, at your formality."

Legolas smiled over Haldir's answers. "Friends or not, it is expected of me, since I am a Prince. My father would have been upset if I would court someone without proper permission. You of all people should know that rules were made for a reason."

Glancing into the sky, Haldir knew that it was time to leave. "I would love to share more with you but I have matters to attend. I will see you at the banquet tonight," said Haldir. "In case you want to look for Aurwen, she will either be in her chamber or my room. There are books in there that she loves to read." 

"Thank you Haldir. I will see you tonight," answered Legolas, before Haldir excused himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This, is my chamber," I said as I reached for the knob. The door creaked a little as I pushed for it to open. "Come on in." 

"It is bright in here," exclaimed Elladan, half squinting his eyes.

"Adar said the same thing. I like it bright, it makes me happy. I hate dark rooms and I do not understand why some people enjoy it," I sighed. "Make yourself comfortable, Elladan while I change into something lighter." I disappeared into a corner where my clothes were hanged.

"Hey, Aurwen," hollered Elladan. "Who painted this portrait of you and Haldir?"

"That, was done by Dunhirion," I answered from behind. "He is good in art and he did that not too long ago," I continued as I made my way back to the main room. "It is a beautiful piece and father has a similar one on his chamber wall."

I took a seat at the corner of my bed when Elladan decided to have a look at my arm. He rolled my sleeves up before gently unwrapping layers of bandages. All this time, he did it standing up. I had my eyes on him the whole time he attended to my arm. What we both saw was rather alarming, to me especially. Bruises were forming around the wound and traces of dried blood were visible on the stitched area. I paled after seeing how bad it turned out to be.

"Looks like you have added too much stress to it, Aurwen. However, I have seen many of such injuries in the past, and I know how to deal with it," said Elladan when he saw how worried I looked. "Excuse me for a second, I will be right back," he said and left.

__

'Father is going to kill me when he sees this. It was better this morning. What am I to do? I have a banquet to go to and this is too ugly to hide. Oh Elbereth, what am I to do?'

A moment later, Elladan returned, with bandages and vials in hand. "Do not worry, Aurwen, I have the stuff that will make it better. The bruises will subside by the time you wake up from your rest. Here, drink this while I apply some medicine to your arm". Elladan handed the drink over to my hand while taking a seat next to me.

I drank the concoction. "Urrgghh! What is it? It tastes horrible," I said in dismay.

"Something my father used to make me drink. It does taste horrible but it is good for the bruise," commented Elladan as he took the cup from me. "You see, I was a troublemaker when I was young and father has to treat my many wounds for as long as I can remember. I learnt to make it on my own, when I was older, to save myself from getting the scolding from my father." While he was sharing his stories, he applied the medicine to the wound. The tea had a soothing effect and so did the medicine. It had a cool feeling when it touches the skin. 

All the time, I had my eyes fixed at him. In many ways, Elladan has a special place in my heart. He re-wrapped my arm with fresh new bandages. "There, as good as new," he said before looking up and catches my gaze. Before I could react, he leaned over and kissed me. It was sweet and gentle. 

"E-Elladan," I said in a whisper as I pulled away.

"I am sorry, Aurwen. As of lately, I am drawn to your fondness. I cannot help but fall for you. Although I must apologise for my actions," confessed Elladan. "You are something, Aurwen."

"I-I do not know what to say," I blurted, still shocked over the kiss. "Elladan," I began softly, "I have said before, I see you more as my older brother. I wished things could be different between you and I." Gripping both his hands, I gave it a gentle squeezed. "However, I am not mad over what had just happened."

Not certain over their future ties, Elladan asked, "Will you still have me as your escort for tonight?"

"No one could be a better escort than you, Elladan. Thank you for attending to my sore arm. I will see you later, at my door," I said as I gave him a kiss to the cheek.

Happy with the answer, Aurwen gave him, he replied, "I will see you then. You have a good rest and do not worry about me. I will be fine," Elladan said with a smile. He waited until I fell asleep before leaving. As he made his way back to his chamber, he came across Legolas.

"Elladan, just the person I was looking for," said Legolas to the figure in front of him. "Are you heading somewhere?"

"Nay, Legolas. I just got out from Aurwen's chamber. She is resting."

"Speaking of Aurwen, are you courting her, Elladan?" questioned Legolas.

Surprised by the question, Elladan replied, "What made you say that?"

"I have known you for some time, my friend. I have not seen you happier. Your eyes seem alive, whenever she is around," Legolas probed further.

"Indeed, I do love her but as a sister, nothing more. I very much like her company, after all she is one special elf. She has passion, determination, strength and is yet stubborn, very much like Haldir," laughed Elladan. It was his way to shield the pain that he is feeling inside. "I only hope she will find someone to love her."

"I agree with you on that," smiled Legolas. "Will you be attending the banquet?"

"It will be rude of me not to attend. After all, it honours my own kin," said Elladan. "Both Aurwen and I will be there. You will also get to meet Elrohir's love interest."

"Alright then, we shall all meet again, at tonight's banquet. It is really nice to be back in Lorien. Seeing both you and Elrohir again, makes the trip extra special," Legolas answered smiling.

Night of the banquet.

--------------------------

"Lorien never seems to stop, hosting festivities. Last night, we welcomed my grandsons and tonight, we hold another in honour of our kin from Mirkwood. The festivity does not stop here. We have yet another surprise. They have just arrived, late this afternoon. Joining our guests tonight will be Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor," announced Galadriel as the two walked out.

Surprised over what I've just heard I nudged Elladan. "Did you know about this?"

"Nay Aurwen, Adardid not say a word to me. I am as surprised as you are. I wonder what brings them to Lorien?" said Elladan, confusion running through his face.

At the same time, my eyes picked out something peculiar from the older elves. Shocked at what I have just witnessed, I asked Elladan, "Is your father and Erestor-" I could not find myself to finish the sentence.

"Yes, they are. They announced their love for one another not long after Estel and Arwen married. It was a surprise to all of us at the beginning. But father had been mourning far too long, over my mother's passing. Erestor makes him happy," chirped Elladan. "Not many knew of their relationship except for his children and my grandparents. However, they are slowly showing their affections for one another to the public eye," explained Elladan. "I see father approaching. I am sure he will not be able to recognize you, Aurwen. It has been far too long," mentioned Elladan before Elrond greeted them.

"Elladan, my son," Elrond greeted his son with a hug, followed by Erestor.

"Adar, Erestor, how nice to see you both," answered Elladan. "What brings you to Lorien? I would have greeted you on your arrival if I knew of your coming."

"We had this planned for some time and could not share it with you. It was something your grandmother arranged," replied Elrond. "I saw Elrohir and Niana at the archway. Speaking of Niana, who might this lovely maiden be?" asked Elrond. "Are you not going to introduce her to your father?"

"I told you my father would not be able to recognize you," teased Elladan. "You have met her before, she is none other than Haldir's daughter, Aurwen."

Surprised by the answer, Elrond simply said, "Has it been that long or am I getting old?" questioned Elrond with a smile.

"It has been that long, my lord. It is nice to see you again, my lord," I said and curtsied.

"This is Erestor, my companion," answered Elrond as Erestor and I got acquainted.

"Who is looking over Imladris with both you and Erestor away," asked Elladan.

"Glorfindel is taking charge at the moment. Both Erestor and I will be here for a week at least," answered Elrond. A familiar star on Aurwen's neck caught his attention. "Is that the Star of Luthien, you are wearing?"

"Indeed. It was given to me by the Lord and Lady of Lorien," I replied.

"It is beautiful jewel," said Elrond. "It is a nice gift, coming from Galadriel."

"It is, my lord," was all I could muster. 

"Lord Elrond and Erestor of Imladris. It has been far too long since we last saw each other," said a familiar voice.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, you have not changed," answered Elrond. "It is good to see you. How is your father?"

"It is nice to see you too, my lord. Father is doing fine and Mirkwood could not be happier, having him as its King," said Legolas. Turning his attention to the other two guests, he said, "Elladan, Aurwen, nice to see you again, and must I say, both of you look stunning."

"Thank you, Legolas. You look great yourself. It has been a great evening so far," answered Elladan. "Will you all excuse me for a moment, I have something to ask grandmother," said Elladan before turning to me. "You are in safe hands, I will be back," said Elladan whilst winking at Legolas to step in.

Taking the hint, Legolas stepped in. "Would you like to dance?" asked Legolas.

I nodded my head as he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I felt that all eyes were upon us when we took the first step. It was rather hard for me, as I was not used to the attention. Sensing the uneasiness projected from my body, he held me closer to him. Looking down into my eyes, he mouthed the words "Relax, you are doing fine". 

Smiling, I took a deep breath and exhaled. Feeling much better, I found myself moving to the rhythm of the song, as the music played on. Legolas placed his hand on the small of my back, making me weak at the knees. Aware of the sudden buckle in my footing, Legolas tightened his hold on me. It was a long dance and after it ended, Legolas guided me off the dance floor and headed for the balcony. 

I was happy with his decision. It was getting crowded inside and all the attention was not helping.

"You read my mind, Legolas. I felt like I was suffocating in there," I said as we stepped out onto the balcony.

"Me too," was all he could say. 

Breaking the silence, I said, "It is a beautiful night; clear sky, stars twinkling, and the moon, shining so brightly. I wished that the banquet could be held out here, rather than within the enclosure of four white walls," I sighed, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"I could not agree with you more," Legolas said, smiling. "You look stunning tonight, Aurwen."

"As do you." Looking up, I was surprised to see a set of blue sapphire eyes meeting my icy blue.

Holding me closed, Legolas bend over and seized my lips. We do not know how long the kiss lasted. It was perfect; soft, gentle and yet warming, to the heart. I never knew, that a simple kiss, such as this, could carry an effect on me. By the time we drew apart, I was breathless. Little did we know, we were being watched by someone, not far from where we stood. 

tbc…….

**_A/N: Be so kind and write me some reviews._**


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

"Elladan!" exclaimed Haldir. "Have you seen Aurwen?"

"I left her under Legolas's care," answered Elladan, pointing over to the spot where he had left me. Surprised at not seeing me there, he continued, "She and Legolas were just talking to my father and Erestor a moment ago. Legolas must have invited her for a dance. Is everything alright?"

Haldir smiled. "Everything is fine. Were you heading somewhere?"

"I was actually going to see my grandmother, but that will have to wait," Elladan said after seeing how preoccupied Galadriel was. "What news have you got to share?" asked Elladan.

Seeing that this was not the right place to talk, Haldir motioned Elladan to follow him. They came to a discreet area, near the garden, hidden by big tall shrubs. There, Haldir began to fill Elladan in, on next day's events. "I have made up my mind on allowing Aurwen to participate with us in the hunt tomorrow. It will be a great exposure for her and Legolas will be there to assist us."

"I am sure that she will be really happy, when she hears this from you. It is rare that a father would allow his daughter to partake in such event. I remembered how Arwen wanted to follow us in one of the hunts but Adar, forbade her. She was angry with him for the longest time," Elladan smiled. "Due to that outburst, she quit training."

"I hope that I am doing the right thing, Elladan," said Haldir with worry in his mind. 

"She will be fine, Haldir. Besides, we are all there to guide her. You need not worry," said Elladan. "And by the way, I took care of Aurwen's arm, earlier in the afternoon. So far, it is healing well." Hearing voices nearby, both he and Haldir ceased their conversation. 

Haldir recognised the voice instantly and mouthed the word "Aurwen" to Elladan. It took them some time and courage before deciding to take a peep on her. It was not a surprise to see Aurwen out on the balcony with Legolas. They were about to turn away when Legolas leaned over and kissed her. Feeling guilty about the intrusion, they turned and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was better than my dream," said Legolas after the chaste kiss. "I did not mean for this to happen, so soon, but this balcony, the serenity of Lorien and your presence made it hard to resist. You are something, Aurwen."

Gazing into his eyes, I smiled. "I am not disappointed at the fact, that we kissed. I have always wondered, how it is like, to meet someone like you, let alone to kiss you. Your adventures were my bedtime stories every night, when I was a mere elfling," I said shying away. Looking down, I continued, "Now I know."

"Let us head back inside," Legolas suggested. "I am sure Haldir is worried sick by now, since you are nowhere to be found."

"Why should he be worried, I always have the best warriors to look after me," I said. "I am sure that Elladan would have said something by now, since it was him, who left me to your care."

"Very well said," replied Legolas. "You have everything - skills, beauty and brain."

"You have to thank my father for that. He is responsible for the person I am today, without him, I am nothing." Talking about my father, makes me feel proud all the time.

As we headed back inside, I could feel that many miss his presence. He is after all, Lorien's honourable guest. Many knew that Legolas is still eligible. All eyes were on us, as we walked past the crowd. I hated the attention that was given. As a result, I tightened my grip on his arm. Sensing the tension, Legolas headed straight to where Elladan was standing.

"Ah, you finally showed up," said Elladan. "You had me worried, Aurwen. Your father was looking for you," continued Elladan. "He has got some news for you."

Hearing those words, Legolas urged me to go see my father. I curtsied for formality's sake before leaving them, to find my father.

Seeing the coast was clear, Elladan said, "I saw what you did on the balcony, Legolas, so did Haldir. It happened so fast and we did not mean to intrude. Just so happen that we were nearby, discussing about tomorrow's hunt," explained Elladan.

"I did not expect to kiss her at all tonight, but her presence and Lorien itself, made it impossible for me to resist," sighed Legolas. "So, what did you two talk about? Anything I should know about?"

"Nothing much actually. Haldir is just concerned about Aurwen, that is all," said Elladan. "Speaking of Haldir, I see him walking towards us with Aurwen."

"Nice to see both of you here," greeted Haldir, Aurwen following behind. "I know that it is a little early to retire but I have matters to discuss with my daughter."

"So soon?" Legolas exclaimed in dismay. "Haldir, you are not serious are you?" asked Legolas with much disappointment in his voice.

"Forgive me, my friend," said Haldir, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, I am not doing this on purpose. However, I will give you some time with her, before we retire for the night." Haldir excused himself, dragging Elladan with him.

Sadness crept over my face when I looked up to him. "I am sorry, Legolas, I did not know, that Adar has important matters to share with me. I wished, that we can spend more time together," I said with a heavy sigh, eyes trailing the ballroom floor.

"Do not be sad, Aurwen," said Legolas as he lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. "I will get to see you again tomorrow. I am sure whatever Haldir wishes to share with you, is important." Turning around, Legolas saw Haldir approaching. "Sleep well, my princess, I will see you tomorrow," he said before lowering his lips to meet mine.

Seeing the kiss from a distance, Haldir nudged Elladan to slow down. Trying to buy more time for his daughter. "Looks like my daughter is falling in love," said Haldir with tears in his eyes. "I really feel bad, for taking this moment away from her. I have got no other choice though, as tomorrow is far too important," continued Haldir.

"I know you fear for her safety," replied Elladan. "On the lighter note, I too, am happy that she finds love in that Mirkwood Prince," offered Elladan. "They would make a nice couple," continued Elladan, his voice trembling.

"Is something wrong, Elladan?" questioned Haldir. "You cannot fool an old friend," said Haldir as he looked straight into Elladan's grey eyes. His eyes showed everything, hurt, pain and despair. "Oh Elladan, I did not know. When?" continued Haldir.

"Just this afternoon, Haldir. I did not expect it either. It just happened but both Aurwen and I have made it clear from the very start, that the love we share are sibling's love, nothing more," said Elladan. 

"You are not fa-," Haldir could not finish the sentence.

"Nay, old friend. However, I will seek help from my father or grandmother, if I am troubled. Do not worry," Elladan said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I do not know how long the kiss lasted. Hearing my father's footsteps I forced myself away from the kiss, while he placed his hand on the small of my back. I turned around to face father and Elladan. 

"I am sorry for cutting this night short for both of you," said Haldir with much sincerity in his voice. "I thank you both, for accompanying Aurwen tonight," continued Haldir, nodding to both Elladan and Legolas. 

Taking father's hint, I stepped away from Legolas. He was really quiet after that.

"Both of you, will be missed," said Elladan before stepping forward to plant a kiss on my cheek. With a heavy sigh, he continued, "Sleep well, little sister, I will see you tomorrow."

Father and I left right after we exchanged goodnights. It was a quiet walk back to my chamber. When we finally got there, I opened the door and walked in. Father was behind me, shutting the door behind us. I went straight into my closet to change. When I got out, I was surprised to see my father, seated at my table. He opened one of my drawers and pulled out a box. He brought the box over. By that time, I was laying comfortably on my bed. At the same time, he handed me a cup of tea.

Curious as to what was in the box, I said, "How long has that box been hiding in my drawer? What is in it?"

"I placed it in your drawer not too long ago. It was supposed to be your birthday gift, but I think you might find use of it tomorrow," said Haldir as he opened the box revealing a dagger. "It has your name engraved to it and it matches your bow. I know that it is a trademark of yours, having a dagger strapped to your thigh."

Reaching out, I touched the dagger. "Oh Adar, it is beautiful. Why the urgency to give it to me tonight?" I asked. "I still have my old dagger with me."

Thinking hard on what to say, Haldir paused for a moment before he began. "There are things happening in Lorien, that many do not know of. Three days ago, there were reports of Orcs being sighted, near the borders. Rumil and Legolas ran into a small band yesterday," explained Haldir. "However, there will be a hunt tomorrow and I will be leading the group. I have also made up my mind to have you come along."

Shocked and happy to hear those last words, I let out a shriek of delight. "Is this for real, Adar? As far as I can remember, you have never allowed me to come along, even when I begged hard for it," I said, still baffled over father's decision.

"You have been training for a long time and many have convinced me that you are more than ready. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas have promised to help keep an eye on you tomorrow," mentioned Haldir. After making a last inspection on the dagger, he handed it over to me. "This is my gift to you, take it and use it well," said Haldir.

"Oh Adar, I could not be happier. So much has happened, and now this, I do not think I can sleep at all," I said, beaming with happiness. I leaned over and gave my father a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Wait till Dun hears about his, he will be envious."

As he held both my shoulders, I gazed into his eyes. Letting out a long sigh, he said, "Aurwen, promise me that you will stay alert. It is real out there with no room for error. I do not want to see anything happen to you."

"Seriously, Adar, I am scared of what I will have to face tomorrow. However with you, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas to guide me, I believe I will do just fine," I said, braving a smile to hide the rest of my emotions.

"Now, on the lighter side, I see that you had a great time with Legolas tonight," teased Haldir.

"Oh Adar, it was indeed a lovely night," I said. "Although I do feel bad, abandoning most of my friends. I was mesmerised by his presence, I forgot about Dun and Galin."

"I am sure they will understand. I guess, my daughter has finally fallen for someone," beamed Haldir.

Turning bright red over father's remark, I covered my face with a pillow.

"Before I officially bid you goodnight, can I have a look at your arm?" He lifted the sleeves up and examined the wound. Surprised to see that it is healing well. "Elladan did a good job, Lord Elrond taught him well."

Before I could utter a word, there was a knock coming from the door. "Who is it?" I hollered from my bed.

"Aurwen, it is I, Elladan."

Father got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Haldir," Elladan said, surprise in his voice.

"I was about to leave actually. Come on in," said Haldir.

"Sorry to intrude, I just remembered that I have to check on Aurwen," said Elladan as he walked towards the bed. Seeing me reclining there, with a big grin, he continued, "I guess from the looks on your face, Haldir told you of the news."

"Indeed. I am so happy, I do not know, if I will be able to sleep tonight," I said as Elladan took a closer look at my arm. While he was examining my arm, I reached over to my night table for my dagger. "Adar_,_ gave this to me," I said as I handed the box over to him.

Elladan took a brief pause from his examination and opened the box. "It is beautiful, Aurwen and it has your name engraved on both the blade as well as the handle." Elladan took a closer look at the dagger before he placed it back into the box. Turning to Haldir, he said, "You really love her and that gift is something."

"Only the best for her," Haldir replied modestly. "What you are doing right now is something else. Your father has taught you well. Whatever you have applied, is speeding up the healing process."

"I had to learn, since I was a troublemaker when I was little. Most of my injuries were not made known to my father," said Elladan before wrapping my arm with clean bandages after re-applying the necessary herbs. "It should heal by tomorrow. Keep this arm elevated, even while you sleep and I want you to drink this."

I knew what was in that cup. My nose did not fail me this time. Looking at Elladan with sad puppy eyes, I said, "Must I drink this?" 

"I know it tastes awful, Aurwen, but it will do you good," answered Elladan. "Be a good elf and finish that drink. I added more honey this time."

More honey or not, it still tasted awful. I could not believe I had two cups of that awful drink today. However, I must admit, it really helped the healing process. I handed the cup over to Elladan, in which father intercepted.

"Now, you may rest," said Elladan. "Haldir, can you help me get more pillows. I need it to elevate her injured arm."

Haldir nodded and left the chamber.

With Haldir gone, Elladan took the opportunity to talk to Aurwen, on a personal note. "I saw you and Legolas tonight. I cannot be happier, that you have finally fallen for someone, someone like him. It was Legolas, that Elrohir had in mind."

"Elladan," I said softly, holding his hands. "Are you sure, that you will be fine? I do not want to see any ill befall you, because of me."

"Trust me Aurwen, I am fine," Elladan said with a confident smile. "Now, promise me you will sleep tonight. You have a big day ahead of you, tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement with what he had just said. At the same time, father came back into my chamber with more pillows. Taking those pillows from Haldir, Elladan placed it under my arm, elevating it higher, with each pillow added. While he was doing that, father tucked me in.

Whatever Elladan gave me, he added more than honey to it. I swore, I never felt this sleepy before. Trying hard to fight the sleepiness, I said, "Life-could not be-any better. M-must remember-to get into-trouble-more often. I love the attention-I am-getting. I-" was the last word I could utter before sleep overtook me.

Shaking his head over Aurwen's silly remarks, Haldir leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, Aurwen. You have a big day ahead of you," he said in a soft whisper. Turning to Elladan, he said, "She is lucky to have someone like you to care for her. You are the brother she never had."

"My only hope for her, is to find an elf, marry him and have little elves of her own. I cannot wait to be an uncle to her children," said Elladan, smiling.

Their conversation was shortly interrupted by a piercing scream.

"Elladan!" 

tbc…….

***********************************

****

A/N: Oh my god, almost 80 reviews. I cannot believe it. Thank you all. Love it, hate it? Let me know. REVIEW!!!!!

Iluvenis: What do you think? **wink**

****

Lizlego: hehe, you melted didn't you? I too wish for Legolas to kiss me. That would be something. You have got to update your fic soon.

****

Lady of Legolas : I know that Elladan is hurting bad. Poor him. Life is never fair.

****

Blue Eyes at Night: Hehe, who is older….Elrohir or Elladan? I can never find the answer.

****

Nolaiel the Half-elven: Everyone is feeling sorry for Elladan, even I **sniff, sniff*

****

lady ithilmir, Aurorariel, cold crystal tears: Thank you so much for your review and liking my fic. I hope I will not disappoint you.

****

Meldavane: Do not hurt Aurwen. She has protectors. ** hehehe **

****

tiger: Me, poetic **aww, hugs**. Thank you.

****

Legolas Greenleaf: Once again, thank you. I hope you did enjoy that little chapter.

****

urylia: Sorry about the revelation of Elrond and Erestor. It's just a practice for me as I am hoping to write a slash fic in the future. I promised not to go into details.

****

The Blind Guardian: Remember that flamers are nothing ok. They are just garbages. Glorfindel will not appear in this fic. As it is, there are so many characters already.

****

Rachel: **hugs** thank you for liking the little kissing scene.

****

elmo: you are funny. hehe, your spell didn't work.

****

princess of mirkwood: **so hot in here**….love that song. Taking off their cloths, will be awhile more. Got to be patient here.

****

everpondering: I promise I won't change a single thing. My only hope is that I could keep up to that level. I will try to update more often. 

****

B-Elanna: Save the last one for you. Don't be sad. Elladan has been having a great time liking Legolas and loving him in many slash fics. Just want to make him a little different here. Love at first sight, not really, as you know, Aurwen as the gift of sight. She could have seen it all these years and not realising them. Elrond and Erestor thing is my practice ground to write slash fic. How am I fairing so far?

**** ****


	10. Chapter 9

**__**

A/N: Thank you Faye for being my beta. Thank you all who have reviewed and loving every bit of this fic. I can still remember the first time I post this on ff.net. I have written a one shot slash fic and it can be found at adultfanfiction. Email me if you do not know the website or check at my id, as I should have the link there. I cannot post it here due to the rating. I hope you like what I have up in this chapter. Remember to review. Once again, _'self-thoughts' are in italics_.

**********************************

****

Chapter 9

"Finally," exclaimed Erestor who was sprawling on the bed. "I have never like banquets."

"You have to get use to it, if you want to be with me, my love" answered Elrond lazily as he stretched next to Erestor. "I wonder what the people of Lorien are thinking at the moment? This is the first time they have ever seen two old male elves together," said Elrond as he pulled Erestor closer to him.

Angered by the remark, Erestor pulled away before whispering, "It was you, who wanted the people of Lorien to know about us. You even assured me that it will be all right." 

"Everything will be all right, my love. You just worry too much," said Elrond as he reached for his lover. "I love you, Erestor."

"As I to you," replied Erestor, as he snuggled closer to Elrond. "Hmmm, I have been waiting for this moment since we left Imladris. I can lay here all day."

It was a beautiful night, in Lorien. The moon was visible and its light beamed into the chambers that they were in. Gazing into his lover's eyes, Erestor smiled before capturing Elrond's lips. 

"Erestor," said Elrond in between kisses, "you have got to stop. It has been a long day and I am tired," pleaded Elrond.

"No day is ever too long for me when I am with you," whispered Erestor before he kissed his lover again. "You taste sweet, my love," said Erestor before deepening his kiss. 

"It must have been the wine," replied Elrond as he tore himself away for a breather. "A little eager, are you not, Erestor?" questioned Elrond. Before he could react further, Erestor was all over him. Weary and tired, he submitted to his pleas. Erestor makes him happy and his worries go away. This will be their first night together in Lorien.

*****************************

"Elladan." 

Haldir and Elladan quickly ran to the bed after hearing the scream.

"Wake, Aurwen. You are having a bad dream," coaxed Haldir but to no avail. I was still screaming.

"She is not waking, Haldir. What should we do?" asked Elladan, concern shown in his eyes. "Has this happen before?" continued Elladan, arching a brow.

Haldir nodded his head. "However, this is the first time I have ever heard her scream," Haldir said, while still trying to calm me down. "She has a gift, Elladan, the gift of sight, and I think she has one right now."

Not knowing what to do, Elladan let his instinct guide him. He lay himself next to me and held me in his arms. Gently caressing my head, he whispered into my ear. "Aurwen, I am right here. Wake, Aurwen, it is only a dream." He repeated several times more before I finally calmed down. Just to be sure, Elladan held me for a little while longer. It was quiet again, as I went back to my tranquil sleep.

Surprised at what he saw, Haldir broke the silence. "You did well, Elladan. You have managed to calm her down," said Haldir as he reached over to stroke my hair. "Peace, my daughter," whispered Haldir. Turning over to Elladan, he continued, "I wonder what she saw, in order to cause such trauma?"

"Well, we can always ask her tomorrow morning," replied Elladan, as he looked at the sleeping figure next to him. "I best leave now. It has been a long day," said Elladan, as he slowly eased himself up from the bed. Placing his hand on Haldir's shoulder, he said, "We will address this issue, Haldir. Do not worry, my friend."

Haldir nodded. "Thank you again, for everything, Elladan. You are truly Lord Elrond's son. You have your father's healing instinct and I will see you tomorrow," said Haldir before bidding Elladan goodnight at the door. Heading back into the chamber, Haldir decided to stay with me tonight, fearing that the nightmare will rouse yet again. He lay himself onto the bed as gentle as he could, not wanting to wake me. Hearing the calmness in my breathing, he slowly drifted to sleep.

*******************************

The bright glare of the morning sun, roused Haldir from his sleep. _'I have forgotten how bright it can be in the morning, in Aurwen's chamber'. _He then turned to check the sleeping form beside him. Seeing that I was still asleep, he gingerly slid out from his side of the bed. Grabbing my weapons along, he exited the chamber. He crossed the hallway into his chamber. Changing into his hunting outfit, Haldir left his room and headed to the gathering hall. Upon reaching the archway, Rumil caught up with him.

"Where were you, my brother? I went to see you late last night, in your chamber but you were not there," questioned Rumil.

"I was at Aurwen's chamber. She had a nightmare and not wanting to risk further injury, I spent a night there," answered Haldir. "You do know, that she is coming along?" Haldir said, eyeing his brother questionable look.

Concerned over a possible risk of attack, Rumil nodded. "Is that her bow?" asked Rumil, glancing over to the bow, in Haldir's hand. 

"Indeed. I want to make sure it works fine before we head out. There is no room for error Rumil, and I am afraid for her, as she does not have the experience," said Haldir. "I hope I have made the right decision, to have her come along. I just have this uneasy feeling, that something is bound to go wrong," Haldir said, hanging his head low.

"Look at me, Haldir," urged Rumil, as he placed both his hands on Haldir's shoulders. "All will be fine. We are all there to see her through. Have faith in the Valar."

All Haldir could do was nod his head.

*****************************

"Hey Aurwen!" hollered Dunhirion from the balcony. "Wait up." Running as fast as he could, he made it down the stairway within seconds. "Where.do.you think.you are going?" asked Dunhirion, between breaths, after seeing me dressed in my hunting outfit.

Smiling at his usual silly antiques, I waited for him to catch his breaths before answering. "What I am about to tell you, will make you envious, Dun. Are you ready?" I asked, taunting him further. "I am following my father to a hunt." There, I said it.

"What! This is not fair, Aurwen. Your father knew, how much I wanted to be in that hunt and he is allowing you to follow? This is favouritism at work, you are after all his daughter," said Dunhirion, anger and jealousy shown in his face.

I felt so bad for making him angry but I could not help it. I was overly excited myself, about the hunting trip. Reaching for my dagger, I unclasped the leather bind and drew it out. "Adar, gave this to me," I said as I handed the dagger over to Dunhirion. "It was supposed to be my birthday gift."

"It is a beautiful piece of work. Your father must have this planned out," said Dunhirion as he further inspected the dagger. Being an artist, he values the craft work and the details. "Looks like the work of a dwarf; then again, I could be wrong, as elves are great craftsmen too," added Dunhirion before handing back the dagger to me.

Looking at the level of the sun, I could tell that it was time to go. We ended up carrying our conversations while we walked to the gathering hallway.

"I saw you with the Prince, yesterday evening. How is he like, Aurwen?" asked Dunhirion.

"Well," I paused, hiding a smile, "He is what Adar have described; noble, reputable and an excellent archer."

"So, you were at the shooting range yesterday," Dunhirion offered. "I guess, there is an advantage being Haldir's daughter. Did you learn anything from him?" he questioned further.

"Indeed, Dun. Although, we did not meet at the usual place, when I took pointers from him," I said, before quickening my pace.

"Wait, Aurwen!" hollered Dunhirion, as he tried to catch up. "What else did you do?"

"Nothing," I replied. At the same time, I saw the twins waiting at the hallway. Excitement took over and I sprinted down the remaining stretch of the hallway to greet them.

When we got there, Dunhirion was breathing hard from the sudden sprint and so was I. "Remind me.not to do this.in near future," said Dunhirion, gasping for breaths. "You are one crazy elf," he added.

Chuckling, I said, "You are crazier than me, you followed my very actions." Both of us broke into a laugh but it was short lived by Elladan.

"What is this laughter about?" questioned Elladan from behind. Before I could answer, he continued, "Nice to see you again, Dunhirion and how are you this morning, Aurwen?" his voice low and serious.

Dunhirion nodded his head to comply to Elladan's remark while I turned to face Elladan. His eyes showed nothing but worries. Reaching for his arm, I gently pulled him aside. With a smile, I asked in a subtle voice. "Do you have something to share, Elladan? Did something happen that I need to know about?" My icy blue meeting his bluish green.

"Nay, Aurwen. I am just tired, that is all. Forget about what I have said," Elladan answered with a weak smile. Glancing over to the horses, he asked, "Which one is your ride? I can help you ready your horse," he offered.

Looking over, I searched for my horse. "Over there, by the tree, the chestnut brown, young colt," I pointed to Elladan. "He was a gift, from Adar. He is the offspring of his horse and I named him, Andune, as he was born during sunset."

"He is a beauty," answered Elladan, smiling. 

He and I walked over to where the horses were. As we neared the horses, Andune neighed, his way of acknowledging my presence. "He never fails to greet me. He is a loyal horse," I said to Elladan, smiling. "Elladan, have you seen my bow and quiver?" I asked, as I looked at him. "They are missing and I was sure I had them with me, when you walked me back to my chambers yesterday." 

Surprised at my question, he shook his head. "I remembered helping you with your quiver, as it was heavy. I left it all in your chambers. Have you check with your father?" Elladan offered.

"Nay, Elladan. I have not seen him since last night. He was not at the breakfast table either," I said, still baffled over my missing bow and quiver. "Did you see him this morning?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nay, Aurwen. I am sure your father holds the answer you are looking for. We will have everything sorted out, before we ride out," Elladan said, clutching my shoulders and giving it a gentle squeeze.

I responded by cradling his hand at the crook of my neck before turning my attentions back to Andune. I always do my usual; brushing his mane and coat on his lean, strong frame. Andune neighed, as a sign of appreciation. "I know you like it when I groom you. This will be your first trip out of Lorien too, Andune," I whispered softly to him.

Seeing that I was preoccupied with Andune, Elladan excused himself for a moment. I could see him heading back to where Elrohir stood and grab his horse's saddle. He then brought it over to his horse and began saddling it to the stallion. After completing the job, he walked back to where I was, helping me lift Andune's saddle and placed it on his back. Once the saddle was in place, he double checked his work, making sure that things were in its proper place. Satisfied, we walked back over to Elrohir and we were surprised to see Dunhirion, still there, chatting away.

"I saw Elladan helping you with the preparation," said Elrohir, smiling.

"He is very helpful, unlike you, who preferred to chat with Dun," I said, giving him a light punch to the arm. "So, what have you been sharing while the two of us were busy with our horses?" I questioned, eyes on Dunhirion.

"Nothing that concerns you, Aurwen," answered Dunhirion coldly. 

Disbelieved at the tone he used on me, I was about to say something but was cut back by him.

"I was just jesting, Aurwen. Do not get mad," pleaded Dunhirion with a smile. "I was just sharing my disappointments with him, the mere fact that I did not get to go, that is all, nothing else. Honestly, I am happy for you," he said as he drew me into an embrace.

The four of use shared more, after that. I felt for him, the pain that was going through his mind. It was a blow to him, not able to join us for the hunt. I guess my safety was the only burden my father could handle. Deep within my own thoughts, I was caught off guard and someone grabbed me at the waist from behind.

"Ai!" I yelped.

"How is my princess fairing in this fine morning?" asked a familiar voice as he sank his lips to the crook of my neck and kissed it.

"Legolas," I whimpered as his lips caressed my neck. Straightening myself from the sudden show of affection, I continued, "I am fine. This is my best friend, Dunhirion, and Dun, this is Legolas," I said, as the two got acquainted. 

Legolas has his grip back on my waist after exchanging handshakes with Dunhirion. With my back to him, I lay my head back and let it rest lazily on his chest. He responded by kissing my head and nuzzling his cheek on it.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind.

"Adar," I squealed, breaking away from Legolas. "How long have you been observing?" I asked, sounding a little angry.

"Long enough to see what I want to see," Haldir chuckled and at the same time, glanced over to Elladan. _'Poor Elladan, trying hard to mask the feeling inside. Oh Elbereth, hear my pleas and help him through'_. "I think this belongs to you," he continued as he handed over my stuff.

"My bow and quiver," I exclaimed. "I have been searching for it the whole morning. Why did you not leave me a note, letting me know, you took it?" I asked, pouting.

"I am sorry for what I did, Aurwen. I was in a hurry, and have lots to do," answered Haldir. "I found your bow to be in excellent condition and safe to accompany you, as your weapon. It is harsh out there, Aurwen and I am concerned over your well being," Haldir sighed. Looking over to Elladan, he continued, "Did you ask her about last night?"

"What about last night?" I interrupted, trying hard to mask the anger in my voice. "Adar?" I asked as I turned and face my father.

Meeting my gaze, Haldir spoke. "What do you remember about last night, Aurwen?" asked Haldir.

Thinking back, I began, "You and Elladan were there, caring for my arm. Elladan also gave some horrible concoction to drink and pillow, lots of pillow under my arm. Why?" I demanded.

"Is that all, that you remembered, Aurwen?" Haldir questioned, exchanging glances with Elladan.

"Yes, Adar," I answered, my voice escalating. "Now, are you going to tell me what is going on or not?" I asked further, gripping Legolas's hand for support.

Taking a deep breath, Haldir poured out the truth. "You were screaming last night, Aurwen, screaming Elladan's name repeatedly. Elladan knew of your secret, Aurwen. I had to tell him, he was there," Haldir expressed further. 

Shocked over what he had just heard, Elrohir broke his silence. "What secret?" questioned Elrohir as he looked over to Elladan for answers.

Tightening my grip on Legolas's hand, with a big sigh, I answered, "I have the gift of sight. I only knew of it two days ago." Looking down, tears began to form around my eyes. Fighting back the tears, I continued, "As for last night, I cannot remember, Adar, if it was just a nightmare or something more. For that I am sorry," I apologised, tears running down my cheeks.

Legolas held me closer, as he felt the trembles in my grip. "It is all right, Aurwen," said Legolas in a soft murmur.

__

'It pains to see Aurwen crying, which is something she will never do in the open. She must be really upset for this to happen'. Haldir broke the silence. "I am sorry, if I have upset you, my daughter. I did not mean to," said Haldir, looking at me. He held his arms open and I ran into his embrace.

"I am sorry, Adar. I tried to be strong but this is too much," I sobbed away in my father's embrace. "I remembered nothing of the dream. All I remembered was waking up happy this morning, looking forward towards the hunt," I continued, still sobbing away.

"Ssshhh, Aurwen. Everything is taken care of," said Haldir as he lifted my face up. Meeting my icy blue eyes, he continued, "You will enjoy your hunt, and you will do fine," said Haldir before drawing me into another tight embrace. Parting away, he asked, "Is Andune all ready for the trip?"

Wiping my tears away, I nodded my head. "Elladan helped me. Adar," I paused, "I am sorry for being weak," I said.

"Aurwen, you are everything but weak. Always remember that," stated Haldir. "Now, let us hunt some Orcs."

tbc…….

///////////////////////////////////////

****

ola: It was a surprise to see your review here. Thanks for reading them and supporting me. I like your fic too. Troubles you say? You have got to update soon.

****

Catalina Rowana: cliffy are always mean. I learned that from other writers. I hope you like what I've put up. 

****

Justine: Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you will hang in here till the end.

****

Lizlego: apology accepted. I love Haldir, he is just too sweet to resist. Any idea what the word adopted is called in quenya? Anyone out there to help me? And yes, it is always fun to have the favourite blond elf (both are blond actually) a little older. Thank you so much for your wonderful words. They really do help *tsk*

****

B-Elanna: Thank god I wrote it correctly. You must be having too much fun. I have to be quick around you and you know that. I hope to return you your chapter soon. Sorry, I didn't keep up to my promise, been really busy.

****

Rachel: I hope you like what I've written so far and hope to see you hanging on to the fic.

****

the blind guardian: you like the dagger thing too * smiles, so happy *. Hebrew, I don't mind learning, give me that word, as it can be inspiring.

****

babygirl: I hope to bring you more up beat adventure. It takes me a while to get things there. I hope to have your attention till the end.

****

LdyRiddle: Thanks! Hunt will be soon.

****

Lady of Legolas: You;ve got the answer * smiles *

****

Meldavane: you and your ice. you have got to teach me to skate someday. I still owe you your fic. Getting to it. So sorry * pouts *

****

elmo: hehe….here is the update. No more spells now. 

****

Iluvenis: I still owe you an email. I still want that bbq recipe. It's bbq season. Anyone with good bbq recipe?

****

Blue Eyes At Night: Hey girl, thanks for the clarification. I hope to see you update soon. Le and Legolas is just getting hotter.


	11. Chapter 10

**__**

A/N: Thanks to Hawk and Alex for betaing this chapter. 

A/N: Hey all. I will be away for a week, that means, I might not update next week till I get back, so you guys will have to hang in there. This chapter almost didn't make it. I'm going to Minnesota for a holiday. Anyhow, here is the chapter * phew *. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Meldavane, you gave me the 100th mark. Thank you all. Can't believe that I am getting over 100 reviews. Enjoy the chapter and also would like to introduce another one great fic to you. Author's name is Aithilin (ID 170429) and she has a great series and the two story titles are Conquering Shadows and Eden Kuil** read them and I promise you will enjoy it. **(Warning: They are slash, meaning m/m relationship. So if you are against such fic, do not read them, as I do not want to cause you grief. Others, like B-Elanna, enjoy them.)

***********************************

****

Chapter 10

It was almost noon when Haldir decided it was time to go. Dunhirion stayed on to bid us goodbye. Before I mounted Andune, Dunhirion gave me a big hug. "Come back safely, Aurwen, you are my only best friend," he said, holding me in a tight embrace.

"I will come back, in one piece, this I promise you. I have the best with me," I whispered into his ear before glancing over to the rest of the group.

"Take good care of her, Andune," said Dunhirion as he stroked the stallion. "Bring her home in one piece." Andune neighed to his request.

"Aurwen, we are leaving," hollered Haldir from his horse.

I mounted Andune and urged him forward. Riding side by side with my father, we rode out of Lorien. My heart was racing, half filled with excitement, while the other half was filled with fear. I made a silent prayer to the Valar, for guidance and protection. Now, my years of training would be on trial on this very day.

The group split up when we reached the border; Rumil led one party, while Haldir led the other. I was in father's company with the Peredhil twins and Legolas. Fear was all over my face and I knew my father saw it. He cocked his head and smiled, letting me know that everything would be all right. 

The woods were dense with lush green leaves and shaded the ground from the bright sunlight. The smell of morning dew still lingered in the air. Some two thousand yards away, a band of Orcs moved about, hunting for food. Being a wood elf, Legolas was extremely susceptible to his surroundings. The trees were whispering to him, alerting him of the danger ahead. He stopped at his tracks and signalled the group to do the same.

"What is it, Legolas?" questioned Haldir.

"The trees are warning us. There is danger ahead," answered the wood elf. 

"Stay close, everyone," ordered Haldir. "Aurwen, stay close to me and stay alert."

Fear overcame me after hearing those words. Andune was also getting restless at this point. I tightened my grip on Andune's rein and at the same time, gently stroked his mane, to calm him. 

I was patting him on his neck when an arrow flew in our direction, missing me by inches. My sudden movement caused Andune to panic. He was breathing hard and neighing away.

"Orcs! Take cover, everyone!" yelled Legolas as he dismounted from his horse. Everyone did the same.

I was about to dismount Andune, when an Orc came out from nowhere and jumped in front of him. In defence, he neighed and brought his hooves down on it, trampling the Orc to death. At the same time, I held on to his reins and mane tightly. The sudden attack added too much stress on Andune. He retaliated and took off, riding hard into the woods, further away from the group.

"Adar!" I called out, as Andune rode further away.

*********************************

"Aurwen!" Haldir called back. He then searched for Legolas, _'He is too far away. Too many Orcs surrounding him. Ah, Elladan.' _Haldir called for his attention.

Hearing his name, Elladan turned to the source and saw Haldir, pointing to something. Following his direction, what he saw upset him. Nodding at Haldir, he fought his way through them and rode after Aurwen. Haldir and the rest of them helped cover his back. Elladan urged his horse to ride hard, hoping to catch up with Aurwen. _'Hold on, Aurwen.'_ He could see her trying hard to calm Andune and at the same time fighting stay on his back.

**********************************

Upon reaching a clearing, Andune slowed down. Turning back, I saw the band of Orcs chasing me. Fearing for both Andune and myself, I dismounted and took cover among the trees. With my bow readied, I lay low and waited. My only wish was for Andune to be quiet. 

"Over there, behind those trees. Get the elf!" shouted the head Orc.

I crouched low and shot my arrows from behind the trees, bringing them down, one by one. In no time, I realised I was down to my last arrow and yet their numbers kept increasing with each passing second. Looking around, I found my only escape, Andune. As I mounted the stallion, an arrow got me on the shoulder. "Ai!" I grimaced in pain. Andune neighed as he felt the sudden changed of weight on his back, an indication that something was wrong with his rider.

I dismounted Andune and drew my sword to face what was in front of me. "Go, Andune, leave me and get my father. Go!" I commanded. As Andune galloped away, I saw Elladan, fighting his way through. _'Go back, Elladan. There are too many of them. Go back before you get yourself wounded.' _

I swung my sword at the first Orc that came near me, slicing and gutting each and everyone of them after that. I do not know how many I have killed but tiredness took over and I grew weaker. The pain in my shoulder was unbearable. Sword and blades were dancing to a rhythm; every swing was met with a clash. However, I missed blocking a swing and it got me on my forearm. Hissing in pain, I swung back, twisting and turning, blocking every attempt that came from them. Soon, one got me across the stomach. I doubled over. Gathering my last ounce of strength, I raised my sword and fought back. At the same time, I saw Elladan, tears in his eyes.

*************************************

"Ai!"

__

'Aurwen'. "Noro lim, Hwesta," urged Elladan as he fought harder to get to her. _'Elbereth, protect her please, least till I get to her.' _With his elven sight, he saw what made her cry. In anger, he dismounted his horse and unsheathed his sword. _'Elrohir, hear me now. I need you. There are too many of them and Aurwen is wounded.' _

There were just two of us, not enough to defeat them. Elladan too was struck down; an arrow lodged in his back. "Argh!"

"Elladan!" I let out a cry as he fell. _'No. Elbereth, keep him alive, please. I begged of you.' _"Elladan." I called to him. Wanting to get to him badly, I fought my way forward but they outnumbered me. Holding a silent prayer, I turned back and ran deeper into the dense wood. Unfamiliar to the surrounding, I kept on running, as fast as my feet could take me. I could hear one of them, chasing after me, gaining speed each second. As muscle fatigue took over, I fell forward. Breathing hard, I turned over and saw the ugly creature hovering over me. 

I reached for my dagger as he lowered himself onto me. As he got nearer, I thrust the dagger into his neck. Blood gushed out from the open wound. He fell on top of me and died. With my last ounce of energy, I pushed the dead Orc off my body and crawled to a nearby bush, to take cover. Not knowing that it was a ravine behind it, I fell, tumbling hard until I reached the forest floor. Long after, darkness took over as I lay there, unconscious. 

**************************************

Rumil's group came in to help. Seeing their chances of winning depleted, the Orcs retreated. "Where is Aurwen?" asked Rumil when he saw her missing.

"Audune got out of control and ran deep into the woods, heading south," answered Haldir. "Elladan went after her," continued Haldir.

Seeing worry in his brother's eyes, Rumil gave words of comfort. "She will be fine, and we will find them both," said Rumil as he gripped his brother firmly on the shoulder.

Reaching over, Haldir gave his brother's hand a squeeze. "We will find them," he repeated with much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Haldir!" exclaimed Elrohir. "Something is wrong. My brother needs me. I sense him and he is wounded," continued Elrohir.

"Lead the way, Elrohir. We will follow," answered Haldir. _'Where are you, my daughter? Be strong, I am coming to get you.'_

The remaining company rode South, where Aurwen and Elladan were last seen. It was not a pleasant ride, many Orcs were slain and dead bodies were the only proof that the two of them passed this way. The company was greeted by Elladan's horse at the halfway mark.

"Hwesta! Take us to Elladan," Elrohir instructed. The stallion neighed, as a sign of acknowledgement.

What Haldir, Elrohir, Rumil and Legolas saw frightened them, more dead Orcs. The battle fought here was gruesome and there we saw Elladan, laying face down, arrows protruding on his back. 

"Elladan!" exclaimed Elrohir as he dismounted from his horse and ran to his brother. "Wake, Elladan. It is I, Elrohir," begged the younger twin as he lifted his brother over, mindful of the arrows.

Fluttering his eyes, Elladan slowly regained consciousness. "Aurwen," he uttered weakly. "Where is Aurwen?"

"We are looking for her but first, we must get you back. You are seriously wounded," said Elrohir.

"Nay, you do not understand. She is wounded, Elrohir. I saw her. You must find her," said Elladan, at the same time, fighting a cough. Turning to Haldir, he continued, "I am sorry, my friend, for I have failed to protect her. She fought well, Haldir, you must know this."

"Save your strength, my friend. Rumil will take you back to Lorien. We will find Aurwen," answered Haldir as he helped lift Elladan onto Hwesta. Once seated, Rumil rode away, with Hwesta in tow. Looking around, Haldir noticed that Legolas was missing. He exchanged glances with Elrohir. No one knew where he had ridden off to.

*********************************

__

'Where are you, Aurwen?' The woods were getting dark by the time Legolas got himself deeper into the woods. By nightfall, this place would be swarming with Orcs and with most dead, it would be a feast for the remaining live ones. His only hope was to find Aurwen before it is too late. Nudging Arod, he followed the trials of the dead Orcs, hoping that one will lead him to Aurwen. 

One dead Orc caught his attention. He got off Arod and inspected the corpse. He focused his attention to the dagger lodged in its neck. Pulling the dagger out, he read the elvish inscription, _Aurwen. 'She has got to be here, somewhere.'_

"Legolas," Haldir called out. "We must head back. It is getting dark," continued Haldir as he rode up to meet him. 

Legolas showed the dagger to Haldir. "That belongs to Aurwen, I gave it to her last night as a hunting gift. You hold on to it for now and return it to her, when you see her," said Haldir as he pushed the dagger back into Legolas's hand. "Deep down, I want to continue to find her but it will not do us any good with just the three of us here. By dark, this place will be far too dangerous and you know that," continued Haldir sternly. 

Reluctantly, Legolas agreed and began to mount Arod and head home. "You have said that this is her first, meaning she has never been out here alone. Moreover, she is wounded," said Legolas, angered and hurt. "What have I done to deserve this," he screamed.

"She will be fine, have faith in the Valar that she will return to us, safely. She is strong," comforted Haldir. "The Valar has plans for her and they will not let her go so easily. We will continue to find her, tomorrow."

"Legolas, what Haldir said is right. This is the best that we can do for now," added Elrohir. "Let us head back to Lorien, I worry for my brother too."

*********************************

At the bottom of the ravine, hidden by big trees, lay an unconscious elf, drifting further away from life itself. _'Where am I? Why do I not feel pain? This is a strange place, to begin with.'_

"This is Mandos, Aurwen," answered a voice.

"Mandos? Am I dead?" I asked. "Who is this that I am talking to?"

A figure appeared in front of me, beautiful and I see much resemblance in her. That could only meant one thing. Puzzled, I did nothing but stare.

"It has been far too long, Aurwen. I have never thought that we will meet this way," she said smiling. 

__

'Is this who I think she is? I do look a lot like her.' "Nana?" I asked in a soft whisper.

**********************************

"Get the healer ready," ordered Rumil as he rode past the gates. The guards sounded the horn.

Elrond and Erestor were near the arrival hall when they heard the familiar sound. Being a healer himself, Elrond rushed to the archway, followed closely by Erestor. Both waited patiently, and they let their eyes guide them, as they watched Rumil riding closer to the archway. A familiar brown stallion following behind.

"Hwesta," whispered Elrond, at the same time trying hard to hide his emotions.

Erestor recognised the stallion too. He could sense the emotions going through his lover's mind. He reached for Elrond's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, a simple gesture telling him that he would be there to help him through. For his effort, Elrond gave him a weak smile.

As Rumil approached the archway, Rumil recognised the two elf lords. Upon arrival, he took a deep breath and dismounted from his horse. Heading toward Hwesta, the guards help him lift the unconscious Elladan from horse.

Elrond stepped in, as they placed Elladan on the ground. In his unconscious state, he called out Aurwen's name. Elrond looked up at Rumil for answer but all he got was a solemn look. Seeing that his son needed healing attention, he ordered the guards to take him to the healer's room. 

It was never easy tending to the wounded but it was harder this time, due to the fact that it was Elladan, his firstborn. It was a painstaking procedure to remove the arrowheads. They were embedded deep within his shoulder blade, while the other near his spine. Not wanting to add more injury, Elrond was careful as he removed the last arrow. He thanked Elbereth, for the arrows were not poisoned and had missed the vital points in his son's body. Elladan also sustained wounds on the chest area as well as his forearm. Doing what he knew best, Elrond stitched up the wounds before applying athelas salve on them. He later covered the wounds with clean white cloth. Satisfied with his work, Elrond lifted the blanket and covered Elladan, whom was actually laying face down. He then brushed away strands of hair which were covering his son's face. Deep in his sleep, Elladan kept on calling to Aurwen.

"Leave Aurwen to our care, my son," Elrond whispered. "You must rest, in order for your body to heal. The Valar will protect her." Elrond continued to stroke his son on the head. Feeling his father's presence, Elladan quieted down.

Elrond caught his lover's eyes as he peered into the room. Nodding his head, as a sign of approval, Erestor entered the room.

"How is he, my love?" asked Erestor as he placed his hands on his lover's shoulders.

"The arrows were not poison. He is in good spirits," answered Elrond as he placed his hand on Erestor's. "Any news on the rest of the company?" Elrond enquired, in a low subtle voice.

"Nay," answered Erestor solemnly. Just then a commotion in the hallway broke their silence. Seeing Elladan was sound asleep, the two elves stepped out from the room.

tbc……………

*********************************

****

A/N: There you go. Please be kind and review.

__

Aithilin: Thank you so much. Your reviews are always welcome. Glad you like the fic.

Rebecca: I have sent you an email. Again, thank you for the constructive review. I hope to do better, the next time.

Mornie Utilie: Aww, I don't mind you taking a long time, as long as you are happy reading it, I am happy too. I hope to keep it up and hold your attention.

Rachel: The dreams……..I guess, you've read it by now.

ola: I'm still surprised. I like your work, you have got to update soon. I hope to make Elladan feel better too, but don't know when.

silent wanderer: You are a mystery, no doubt about it. Glad you are liking it.

Lady of Legolas: Thanks for the congrats and no, I do not know why, Elladan has been given such treatment lately.

Elleth na Ilivren: Thank you for your kind words. I hope I can hold you attentions to the end.

Iluvenis: BBQ, I want the recipe for marinating those meat. Anyone out there has a great recipe? I hope the fic is still interesting to you.

Blue Eyes at Night: Dreams are bitches but some are wonderful too (mine that is) 

* winks *. Hey love your new chapter, so sad about both Le and Legolas.

Nolaiel the Half-Elven: Here is the update. Hope you like it.

Meldavane: Hey girl, your review marked the 100th line. Thanks. I hope to see you fic up soon. 

lex: Thanks for the lovely review. Glad you enjoy reading it as much as I'm writing them.

B-Elanna: I hope you will check out the fics mentioned above. I love them to pieces and it is very well written. That's slash. If you are interested in more slash, go check my favs. I love slash although I am not writing one, just yet. * wink *.

The Blind Guardian: Hmm….have not thought of Galadriel actually, but I guess she didn't mind, remember, she knew of it when Elladan and Elrohir first came to visit her.

Lizlego: Thank you for those reviews. Hmmmm, Elladan hurting or dying…..hmmmm…you have probably gotten that answer by now.


	12. Chapter 11

****

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologise for such a long delay of this chapter. Initially I was on a holiday in Minnesota, in which I enjoyed, secondly, I injured my toe and was not in the mood to write and thirdly, my original beta is on vacation * I think *. So finally, my dear friend Cheysuli, agreed to beta this chapter and it's finally done. * Thanks Cheysuli for doing this for me *.

Another thing, I was ready to reply to all those that reviewed in the last chapter but FF.net is kicking fuss and I have no access to the reviews. I will try to do them in the next chapter. Chapter 12 might be a little slow in coming because I am trying to finish reading Harry Potter's 5th book. Anyway, enough of blabbing and on with the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing them.

A/N: _'self thoughts'_

Chapter 11

"Nana?" I asked in a soft whisper.

The figure nodded. "For centuries I have hoped to see you again. Your father named you Morelen, for you were born during the dark time. Forgive us, my daughter, as we had to leave you." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. " You are the light of our family now."

"Nana, please do not cry," I said as I reached for her. "I have never blame you nor father for leaving me, I blamed the Orcs," I said, looking down in anger. A second later, I gazed back up, eyes searching around the room. "Where is father?" I asked softly.

"Mandos allowed only me to greet you," she answered. As her soft hands stroked my cheek, she continued, "You have your father's eyes. You must know that we are very proud of your achievements. I am also here for a reason," she said as she reached for my hands and held them. "It is not your time, my daughter. You must return to the land of the living. The Valar have plans for you. Go back, my dear child," she said as she placed a kiss on my head before letting go. As she drifted away, she continued, "Remember this though, we will always be part of you, in mind and soul, my dear Morelen."

"Nana, wait. Come back, please," I cried as she disappeared. "Come back, I have so much more to ask," I said softly. At the same time, I felt warm breath on my face. As I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Andune's snout in front of me, nudging and licking. Weak and disorientated, I did nothing but lay there still. Andune nudged harder. Mastering whatever strength that was left in me, I pushed myself up to a sitting position. Pain shot through my whole body and I could not help but scream.

By then, Andune knelt on the forest floor. Fighting the pain, I held on to the reins and placed my hand on the saddle. With deep breaths, I hoisted myself up onto his back. Andune got back up after I placed myself properly on the saddle and soon after we were on our way back to Lorien as I drifted back to unconsciousness.

*************************************

"Adar!" exclaimed Elrohir as he saw Elrond stepped out from the room. "How is Elladan?"

"He is resting, my son. None of the arrows were poisoned," answered Elrond. As he glanced over, he saw Haldir and Legolas, both carried a solemn look. Regretfully, he asked. "What about Aurwen?"

Not able to hear his daughter's name, Haldir turned away. Legolas caught his friend on the shoulder and with a firm grip as a form of support, he answered, "We could not locate her. Night was upon us and we could not risk anymore lives. We will, however, continue to search first thing tomorrow morning." Legolas felt the anger in Haldir but the Marchwarden was capable to keep it at bay.

In a soft voice, Haldir spoke, "I am thankful that Elladan is doing well. Now, will you all please excuse me, as I am retiring for the night." Turning to the guard, he continued, "If anything at all, regarding my daughter, alert me," he demanded and left the group.

"Haldir," Legolas called to his friend and was about to chase after him when Elrond refrained him from doing so. Puzzled, he stared at Elrond, blank in his eyes.

"Let him go, Legolas. I know what he is going through," said Elrond before he turned and faced the guard. "Do inform all of us if there is news of Aurwen."

"Yes, my lord," the guard bowed and headed down the hallway.

Elrond than turned to his youngest son. "Elrohir, get some rest. Erestor and I will be here with Elladan," urged Elrond. "Same goes for you, Legolas. There is nothing either of you can do, for now," said Elrond as he placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

*******************************

On the way to his chamber, Rumil spotted Haldir walking down the hallway. He called to his brother but not once did Haldir acknowledge him. He quickened his pace and caught up to Haldir, and gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder. Startled, Haldir turned, facing a very concern Rumil.

"Rumil, I have failed her as her father. I can not even protect her," said Haldir, fighting back tears. "She is now alone out in the dark woods infested with hungry Orcs. Elladan mentioned that she sustained injuries, Rumil," continued Haldir, gripping Rumil hard on the arms.

Rumil tore himself gently away from Haldir's grip. "Nay, Haldir. You have trained her well and I am sure she will come back to us safely. Besides, Andune is missing too. We know that those two are inseparable and I am sure that he is with her, keeping her company," said Rumil as he comforted his brother. "Now promise me that you will get some rest. We will find her tomorrow."

Haldir only nodded. After Rumil left, Haldir stood in the middle of the hallway, to his right was his chamber while to his left was Aurwen's chamber. With a heavy heart, he turned to his left. Reaching for the handle, he pushed the door open. The room was bare, with drapes drawn apart just the way Aurwen always preferred. The moon's light gave a warm feeling to the room's ambience. Haldir stood by the drapes before kneeling on the chamber's floor. He then gazed up to the clear, starry sky and prayed to Elbereth for his daughter's safe return. _'I am not ready to loose her. She has just found her gift and also her love. Please return her to me and to those who love her. She is too young to be in Mandos. Please take heed of my pleas.' _ He cried as he prayed. Reluctant to leave the room, he decided to spend the night there.

*********************************

"Open the gates," shouted the guard as he recognised the stallion that was racing into Lorien. At the same time, he sounded the healer's call.

Andune never once slowed down. He felt his master slipping off from his back as he ran harder. In order to prevent her from falling, he neighed and swayed his head from side to side, hoping to rouse her.

The familiar sound of the horn roused me from my slumber. In a groggy state of mind, I opened my eyes and a familiar place greeted me. _'Caras Galadhon. I am finally home.'_

*********************************

Upon hearing the call, Elrond rushed out to the archway, and waited for the arrival. He was not the only one who heard the call; Legolas, Haldir and Elrohir were making their way there also. Erestor stayed behind to care for Elladan. From the balcony above, Haldir caught a sight of a stallion galloping towards the archway with a figure slumped on his back. _'Aurwen!'_

What greeted Elrond was not a pretty sight. The stallion was drenched in blood. He recognised the pale figure. As the guards helped him lift the figure off from the horse, Aurwen made a soft whimper. "You are home and safe my child," whispered Elrond. "You did a great job, my friend. Your master is within safe hands now," said Elrond as he patted Andune on his snout. He then ordered the guard to clean the stallion. As Elrond was about to lift Aurwen up, Haldir stepped in.

"Let me carry her," offered Haldir. "Be strong, my daughter, you are home now and you will heal," said Haldir in a soft soothing voice. 

A distant voice, which I recognised as my father's, soothed me. Like a frightened child, I nestled my head against his chest as he carried my battered body to the healer's room. No one knew how bad my injuries were. As Adar placed me onto the bed, I grimaced in pain. However he was quick to react and lifted me into a seated position. He cursed when he saw the cause of the pain, the broken tip of an arrow was barely visible as it was embedded deeply in my shoulder.

"Too much blood. Her tunic is soaking with blood," commented Elrond with a big sigh. "I cannot access her injuries. Glebil," said Elrond to other healer as he placed the required herbs and phials on the table. "Help me remove her tunic, cut it off if you must. We must hurry my friend, she has lost too much blood." Looking at Haldir, Elrond continued, "It is best for you to leave her with us for now."

"Nay, Lord Elrond. This is the one time you can never make me leave. I beg of you, let me help. She sensed my presence and I felt it when I held her just a moment ago," pleaded Haldir before switching his gaze to the pale naked figure of his daughter, lying there, lifeless.

A moment too soon, my body began to convulse. Elrond and Haldir were quick to react and pinned me down to the bed. "We need to set her dislocated shoulder before sedating her. There is much to do, she has wounds everywhere." Haldir propped himself up behind Aurwen as Elrond lifted her and on the count of three, Elrond set back the shoulder to its original place as I screamed in pain. He then accepted the red phial from Glebil. "Haldir, I need you to pour this content onto the cloth in which you will place over her nose and mouth. However, do not over administer but before that, make her drink this as it will help to slow down the bleeding," stated Elrond. Slowly, they poured the concoction into her mouth. She gurgled at first before swallowing the drink. Satisfied at the amount taken, Elrond lowered her back onto the bed as Haldir began his administration. With Glebil's help, Elrond began to work his magic.

**********************************

"It is my fault," bellowed Legolas after hearing Aurwen's scream. "I was the one that suggested to let her come along. If it were not for me, she would not be lying in there right now," continued Legolas, as he sent his fist into the wall.

Elrohir stopped Legolas before he could repeat himself. "Hitting the wall will not make any difference. No one is to be blame, not you, not Haldir," Elrohir said in a firm tone before repeating himself, "No one is the be blame. She will be fine and her wounds will heal. She has the best healer in Middle Earth treating her at this instance," added Elrohir.

They were greeted by Erestor as he made his way out from Elladan's room. "Any news on Aurwen's condition?" asked the older elf.

Both of them shook their heads. Breaking the silence Legolas enquired. "How is Elladan?"

"He is recovering. Do you want to see him?" asked Erestor. It was a good decision as it will help divert their attention away from Aurwen.

The three of them entered Elladan's room, dark and yet warm, with a gentle flicker of light from the candle that was placed on the side table. As they approached the bed, they could see colour returning to Elladan's face. They could tell that he was in a healing sleep. Elrohir sat himself next to his brother on the bed, gently stroking his brother's unkempt hair.

"Aurwen," Elladan called out in a soft whisper.

"Ssshhh, my brother. Aurwen is safe. She is back in Lorien and father is attending to her," replied Elrohir to his semi-conscious brother.

Upon hearing those words, Elladan fell back into a deep sleep. A soft rap on the chamber door diverted their attention. Erestor answered the door and accepted a parchment before shutting door. He made his way back to the bed and handed the parchment to Legolas.

"What is it, my friend," asked Elrohir.

"It a letter from my father. He wants me back in Mirkwood. He did not say why," answered Legolas.

*******************************

"This is the best that I could do," said Elrond as he wrapped the last wound on Aurwen's arm. "She has a lot of wounds to heal. One of her injuries could be severe and she could end up barren, although I am not that certain myself. Something did puncture her lower abdomen and she was bleeding in a way she should not have. Other than that, she will pull through. It is up to you to inform her about it," Elrond consoled the Galadrim.

"I am grateful and in debt to you, Lord Elrond," said Haldir, fighting back tears.

"Nay, Haldir. I am doing what I know best," answered Elrond as he lifted the sheet to cover Aurwen, who had nothing but white bandages wrapped all over her body. "Haldir, it is best for you to get some rest. She will not wake for days as her body is in deep healing."

"I do not have the heart to leave her here all alone. I will get my much needed rest here, by her side," answered Haldir in a firm tone.

"Very well, my friend," said Elrond before making his way out of the chamber. It has been a long day and he could not wait to get back to Erestor and his son, Elladan.

***********************************

A click from the door attracted Legolas's attention. Recognising the figure, he got up and approached him. "Lord Elrond, how is Aurwen faring?" asked Legolas, concern showing in his blue sapphire eyes.

"She was in a bad shape, however I have mended all her wounds and like Elladan, she will recover," answered the older elf.

"Lord Elrond, I have a request though. May I see her?" asked Legolas in a pleading voice.

"I am not so sure. Haldir is with her right now. She is resting anyway," answered Elrond.

"Melamin," a familiar voice called from the dark room. "Let him see her, please, for he has to leave immediately. King Thranduil sought for his return."

Turning his gaze back to Legolas, Elrond asked, "Is this true? When did this message arrive?"

"A moment ago when you were the other room, saving Aurwen's life," Legolas answered.

"All right then, I will allow you to see her if Haldir does not object," said Elrond. The two left Elladan's chamber and made their way to Aurwen's.

********************************

Haldir was almost asleep when the sound of the door opening woke him up. Seeing it was Legolas, he gestured for him to come in. As Legolas entered, Elrond made his way back to Elladan's chamber.

What Legolas saw was not a pleasant sight, Aurwen lay on the bed, motionless; her once lithe body, heavily wrapped in bandages, traces of blood visible to his eyes. Her normally rosy face was now deathly pale. Her beautiful raven tresses were caked with dried blood. Legolas choked on his own sobs when he placed his hand on her pale, cold, forehead and caressed it. 

"Forgive me, Haldir," Legolas muttered with a heavy sigh.

"Nay, Legolas. It is no ones fault," answered Haldir as he got up from his chair. "At least she is home now and Lord Elrond has done his best to mend her wounds," continued Haldir as he looked at Aurwen. "Dear Elbereth, how much more must my daughter endure, to prove her worth to you? Ever since she discovered her gift, you have given her nothing but pain and her life had always been a challenge, even as a babe. How much more and why her?" Haldir questioned in anger.

"She is so peaceful, in this healing trance," commented Legolas at his new found love. "Do you know when she will wake?"

"I wished I knew the answer. Even Lord Elrond could not determine the day. She is gravely wounded. If you want, you have my permission to spend the night here. Your presence could help aid her recovery," offered Haldir. "My daughter does love you, Legolas. I saw it in her eyes."

"Thank you, old friend, for the gracious offer but I have to decline. My father wants me back in Mirkwood and I am leaving immediately," answered Legolas. "I love her too," continued Legolas as he stroked Aurwen's face. In a soft whisper, he said, "Please wake soon, my love. We have so much to talk about. I long to hear your voice and to hold you again. Come back to us soon." Legolas leaned forward and kissed Aurwen on her lips. "Here is something of mine for you to hold on to, at least 'til I return," said Legolas as he placed his mithril necklace into her hand. He then turned to Haldir and said, "Thank you, old friend, for giving me the opportunity to see her. I hope to return shortly. Give her this, if she wakes before my return," continued Legolas as he gave the letter to Haldir.

"I will do as per your request. Ride back safely as it is not safe in the night. May the Valar be with you and your company," said Haldir as he gave Legolas a warm embrace.

tbc………………

__

A/N: Morelen means DarkStar. Thanks to Aithilin for that name. 


	13. Chapter 12

****

Lizlego: I'm glad that you reviewed. Sorry for having Elladan to suffer, don't want to read a smooth sailing fic now *smile*. It is always the twist that will make anything better. I am sure that you will do just fine with your story, but just in case if you do have problem, email me.

****

CynicalCorpse: It's ok, no need for apology, as I am happy that you are still around reading my fic. I hope to see you hanging in here till the end.

****

Rachel: I had a great time in Minnesota and yes, Aurwen is safe in Lorien for now. I am happy that you like the fic so far.

****

B-Elanna: I did enjoy my holiday. I stayed at a friend's place actually while I was there. I could I hurt Elladan on purpose, I love him as much also * grins *. Having fun with Harry Potter at the moment. I don't think I will be done with it yet, by the time I post this chapter. As for what Aurwen means, hmm, it is actually short for Alkpaurwen. I cannot remember what it means.

****

silent wanderer: Hey there, nice to see that you are still reading and enjoying my stuff. Your nickname suite you just fine, very mysterious. I hope to see you here till the end.

****

Mornie utule: * bows, thank you *. I guess you finally read it that Aurwen is still alive and 'screaming'. Why Legolas had to leave, hmm, not sure if the answer is in this chapter. Hang in there, more to come..

****

Nolaiel the Half-Elven: I had a fun vacation. I felt sorry for all of them too and I am indecisive too, as you see, I made everyone suffer * grins *. Evil plot forming? Hmm, read and find it out * smiles *

****

Blue Eyes at Night: Boy, you do make Le suffer. I hope I'm not going to make my 'babe' Aurwen suffer that much but then again, who knows * smiles *. I'm not good with Tolkien's stuff, so there might be some flaws here and there but it's creativity at work. So, we have some same idea eh * grins *.

****

Aithilin: Hey lil' sis. Anything for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic. This chapter is for you as you really help me with it. You rule girl.

****

Meldavane: No more ICE * hehe *. Good luck with your fic though. I'm sorry that I've made you cry. You keep changing your nick all the time. I hope that you are 'Quel' too.

****

The Blind Guardian: Sorry to disappoint you. He had to leave, even Legolas. It's far too risky to be in the woods with just three of them. I think that was enough injury. Now, you do not want Aurwen to blame herself, if anything happens to Daddy-O.

****

lizz: Thanks. Enjoy the update.

****

Iluvenis: Oh Elbereth, glad you are enjoying the stuff that I have written so far. So sorry that I took such a long time. I hope you will hang in there and bare with me.

****

Lady of Legolas: Someone to love Elladan, hmmm, I don't know. Will see. Yes, Legolas had to leave.

****

Legolas Greenleaf: I guess you have read chapter 11 and you should know by now, what happened.

****

Lilanimegirl2007: Hi there, glad you took the time to read and review my fic. Yes, MN was very nice and I had a great time. Went to Duluth and Mall of America. I hope you like what I have so far.

****

Lady Justine Greenleaf: Glad you like the chapter. I hope this is as good as the other.

****

Lady Death: How come everyone wants to know the reason for Legolas to leave? Hmm, not sure if I have any *** grins ***

Sarkie: I hope this is soon enough for you.

****

Ola: Hey, thanks for the feedback and I really appreciate it. I'm so bad with words that most times I do not even realise that I have made a silly mistake. No, this is another vision and you will understand when you read this chapter. I hope you have a great vacation.

****

A/N: That was a long thank you to my faithful readers. I am so busy lately, cleaning the house and doing some decorating; my mom, sisters, sister's boyfriend, aunts, uncle and cousins will be visiting soon. I am also busy trying to finish up HP and The Order of Phoenix. I have also watched Pirates of the Caribbean; Orlando Bloom rocks and Johnny Depp was hilarious. I'm in Orli Heaven right now. Also, I would like to thank Cheysuli for betaing this chapter yet again. Thank you girl, you are a great friend.

This chapter is dedicated to Aithilin. Thank you for helping me out with this chapter. Without you, it won't be written this fast and without Cheysuli it won't be posted this soon. You two are truly my little sisters. Thank you so much for your gracious help.

Enough of babbling, on with the chapter. I hope you like it and remember to review, they are always welcome. Again, this indicates _'self thoughts'**.**_

***************************

****

Chapter 12

Deep within my healing sleep, I could hear voices, two male voices, talking to one another. I could feel the warmth from one of them as he placed something in my hands. Upon having contact with the object, visions begun to appear. A group of elves were being attacked by Orcs and they were outnumbered. I caught a glimpse of one of them. _'Legolas!'_

****************************

By the time Haldir managed to fall asleep, the sun had risen. Reluctantly, he got up from his chair and checked on Aurwen. She was still resting peacefully. A knock on the door diverted his attention and Haldir left Aurwen's bedside and headed for the door. He was surprise to see Dunhirion standing behind it.

"Morning, my lord," greeted Dunhirion. "I am sorry for waking you this early but I am eager to know how Aurwen is faring." Dunhirion was trying hard to peek into the room.

"There is no need for you to peek, you may enter. However, please keep the noise level to a minimum as Aurwen is still in a deep sleep," Haldir warned.

Dunhirion only managed a nod before he entered the room and walked towards the bed. As Dunhirion reached for her hand, Aurwen stirred from her sleep.

"Dun?" My voice croaked and clearing my throat was a mistake. My body hurt so much that it made me hiss.

"Aurwen," came another voice from behind me.

Turning my head over, my gaze was met by a pair of tired but delighted pair of blue eyes. "Adar," I croaked yet again.

"My child, thank Elbereth for your speedy recovery," Haldir said as he held me in a gentle and warm embrace. As he gently stroked my hair, he whispered, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible." My throat was so parched, it was hard to talk. The next intake of air made me cough badly and it was not pleasant at all for my entire body. Pain was everywhere, constantly reminding me that I was seriously wounded. 

Adar handed me a glass of water and helped me to sit up. Before I managed to take a sip he added, "Drink it slow now."

After taking a sip or two, I handed the glass back to my father. "How is Elladan? Is he safe? Is he here in Lorien?" Elladan was the last person I saw before I rode deeper into the woods. At the same time, something shining on the covers caught my attention. "What is this?" I asked as I took the object into my hands.

"That belongs to Legolas. He gave it to you last night while you were asleep. As for Elladan, he is safe and recovering here in Lorien," answered Haldir. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Legolas has left for Mirkwood, Aurwen."

Confused, I stared into my father's eyes. "What do you mean, he left?"

"His father needs him back urgently. He and his company left in a hurry," continued Haldir. "Why? Is there something a matter?"

"I had a vision, Adar. I need to go to him. Legolas and his company are in danger," I blurted out. Ignoring the pain, I tried to get up from the bed but was quickly stop by my father. "Please Adar, I need to go to him," I pleaded.

"Nay, Aurwen! Do you know how close you were to Mandos Hall's? I can not allow you to leave this bed. Just tell me about your vision and I will send the best to aid them," answered Haldir firmly.

"I cannot, Adar, for I have yet to master my gift but I am able to recognise the place at sight. That is why I have to leave, now." Tears begun to roll down my pale cheeks. "I love him, Adar." As those words left my mouth, I blacked out as another vision overtook me. 

******************************

"Aurwen," came a soft whisper.

Galadriel and Celeborn had just entered the room when Elladan began to stir. They were taking over from Erestor and Elrond, as the two elves had not been getting much rest since Elladan's arrival. She was delighted to see that the wounds were not serious. She could sense that Elladan was emotionally disturbed and placed her hand on his forehead, hoping to calm Elladan from the thoughts that were stirring in him. What she felt worried her deeply. Elladan was actually in love with Aurwen.

Galadriel worried that Elladan's love for Aurwen could slow down his recovery because she knew that Aurwen had her heart set for another. It would be tragic to loose her eldest grandson in this manner. Aurwen was like a granddaughter to her and Galadriel knew that Elladan's feeling for Aurwen had just begun.

"Elladan," whispered Celeborn. "Aurwen is safe, and she is just resting in the chamber across from yours. Rest Elladan."

A moment too soon, Elladan stirred and opened his eyes. "Grandfather?" questioned Elladan in a coarse voice. The room was very dim and all he could see was shadows.

"Elladan, thank Elbereth you are finally awake," Celeborn greeted his grandson with much enthusiasm. "Stay still, you are still injured." Celeborn refrained Elladan from getting up.

"Your grandfather is right, my child." The voice of the wise and beautiful Galadriel graced the room. _'Elladan, I hope all is well with you. You had me worried about you for a moment. Is there anything you wish to share with me?' _Galadriel asked Elladan through the connection of minds she shared with all living things.

"I am well, grandmother. Nothing to worry about," answered Elladan as he reached for Galadriel's hand. "Is Aurwen all right? May I see her?" Elladan asked as he tried to sit up.

Celeborn was quick to react and managed to still Elladan before he could push himself up. "You are just like your father, Elladan, stubborn. Now lay still and I will get your father to come see you. I do not want those wounds to reopen," said Celeborn firmly before leaving.

"Listen to your grandfather, Elladan. If your father thinks you fit to move, we will take you to see Aurwen," added Galadriel with a smile.

********************************

This time, the vision was worse than the last, it showed me that Legolas was killed by the Orcs; the majority of his company were killed. I was begging to wake from this terrible nightmare, it was just too hard to bare. "LEGOLAS." I woke up screaming.

"Aurwen, I am here, dear child. It was just a terrible nightmare," cooed Haldir. He was in the middle of cleaning me up when I snapped out from the vision. "Legolas and company are not in danger. Whatever you saw last night, and just a moment ago, could just be a dream as you were so close to death. Please, my daughter, I am not ready to loose you to Mandos," Haldir said with much sadness in his eyes. 

"Nay, Adar. What I saw will happen and Legolas and his company will die if I do not get to him now. Please, Adar, I beg of you." Tears were streaming down my pale, bruised cheeks.

"I cannot allow that, Aurwen, and you know it. You are very weak,my daughter, and I do not want to see more injuries," said Haldir firmly.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU CAN NOT ORDER ME AROUND!" I screamed in anger as Elladan, Celeborn and Galadriel entered. "I met my mother when I was in Mandos' Halls and my name is Morelen." 

The room went dead silent as those words reached everyone's ears. Haldir was speechless. He dropped the wash cloth back into the basin and left the room. Celeborn ran after the Marchwarden, leaving Elladan and Galadriel behind. Dunhirion, stunned over those words, stood rooted on the floor.

With Galadriel's help, Elladan moved closer towards my bed. "Aurwen," Elladan began with a soothing voice, "what was that all about?" he questioned as he held me within his arms.

"Oh, Elladan," I sobbed on his shoulder, "Legolas is going to die and so will the rest of his company. I had visions but Adar kept saying they were only dreams. I need to go to him," I begged to both Elladan and Galadriel.

"Dear child, what do you remember of your visions?" Galadriel asked.

"They were vague to me, my Lady. I remember seeing Orcs, many of them, the woods and Legolas, along with his company. Please, my Lady, I have a feeling that this was just not a bad dream. I do not want this to be another miscalculation. Elladan was my first and I almost got him killed." This was all too hard for me to share. Those visions were still fresh in my mind, black arrows embedded in the Mirkwood elves, including my beloved.

"Aurwen, we can always send Rumil and Orophin with the rest of the guards out to find them. You are too weak to ride and I can not bare to loose you," added Elladan.

"Elladan, I know what you feel for me is strong but what I fell for Legolas is much stronger. I cannot love you and deep downI know that there is another out there that can. Legolas is my heart and should he die because I could not go, I will surely fade with him." What I had just said was all too true. I did not return from Mandos' Halls to see my beloved die. "I am tired, I need to rest." 

Taking the hint, Elladan, Galadriel and Dunhirion got up and headed for the door.

"Dun," I called out. "I need you here, dear friend."

Elladan and Galadriel said their farewells before Dunhirion walked back to my bed.

"You need rest. We can always chat later," mentioned Dunhirion.

"Nay, I must tell this to you now," I said.

"I was so worried for you when Elladan came home with injuries. I stayed up all night, at the end of the healing wing, just to listen into Lord Elrond's conversation with your father, Legolas and Elrohir. When I learned that you were missing, I did not have the heart to sleep. You do not know how happy I am now, seeing you awake and talking," said Dunhirion as he reached for my hands and held them.

I gave him a weak smile and softly squeezed his hands. "Dun," I begun, "I have a favour to ask of you. Remember our secret spot, the area where we used to sneak out of Lorien?"

Dunhirion nodded.

"I want you to get Andune there for me."

"Why?" questioned Dunhirion. "You are unfit to do anything and your father forbade you to leave this room!"

"Please, mellon nin. I need to go to Legolas and his men. I know what I saw and it was not a dream," I begged. "I also need you to remove your clothes."

"But Aurwen, your father -"

"He will not find out that I am missing until it is too late," I said. "Now, are you helping me or not?"

With a big sigh, Dunhirion began to remove his clothes and regretfully wrapped his naked body with white satin sheet. His frame matched mine, therefore I have no problem fitting into them. He also helped me to dress. Every single movement was a torture and when we were through, we headed for the chamber's door and peeked into the hallway. Dunhirion decided to carry me instead as it will be much faster this way. 

tbc……..


	14. Chapter 13

**__**

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologise for taking such a long time to update. I have been really busy with life for the whole of last month, since mid July. I had my aunt and cousins from LA came to visit me here in TX. On top of which, my sister and her boyfriend also joined them on the trip here. The biggest surprise was a visit from my mom and youngest sister from back home, Malaysia where I came from. It has been 2 yrs since I last saw both of them. It was a fun 2 weeks while they were here visiting. My aunt and uncle from Colorado came a week after their arrival. It was busy and hectic having 13 people in the house altogether. 

We caravan to San Antonio and Galveston, which was a lot of fun. But all came to an end when they have to go back to their respective states and country. It was hard on me when I have to say goodbye to my mom and youngest sister for it will be another 2 yrs or so before I will be able to see them again. It took me a whole week to recover after they left. I tried to write but the inspiration wasn't there. I was depressed and I miss my family. I hope you guys understand why, it took this long to write this chapter. I try to be smooth sailing from here on but no promises as college is starting in a week's time.

Enough of the rambling and on with Chapter 13. I hope the style and standard of writing is still the same and remember to leave me reviews for they inspire me to write better. There won't be personal thank you to the wonderful reviewers in this chapter because I'm rushing to get this chapter out to you. To the wonderful new readers (you know who you are) thank you for discovering my fic from the big pile of fictions in FF.net and I hope you will hang in there till the end.

***********************************

****

Chapter 13

"Haldir!" exclaimed Celeborn as he tried hard to catch up with the Marchwarden. To his surprise, Haldir entered the kitchen.

Ignoring Lord Celeborn's call, Haldir went straight for flour, eggs, sugar, cinnamon and a mixing bowl. He folded his sleeves up to his elbows and began to mix the ingredients. 

"Oh, Valar, not this again," answered Celeborn as he clearly recognised those ingredients. "Although I must say I do miss your version of lembas bread. If my memory serves me correctly, the last time you made those bread was when Aurwen was given her first try at sword play, in which you forbade from the very beginning. By the time you were done baking, Lorien had enough supplies to last for months." Seeing that the Marchwarden was still silent, Celeborn continued, "Haldir, you do know that Aurwen did not mean what she said, about you not being her Ada? She has been through a lot and…"

"My lord, you do not have to say any further. The anger faded when I left her chamber. I love her too much, although she is not my flesh and blood, she is my legacy, but letting her go to Legolas would be like a father sending his daughter to her death," Haldir sighed as he blew strands of hairs off from his face. "Aurwen loves this bread, especially with crème in the centre and I hope to have some ready for her before she goes back to sleep," said Haldir as he proceeded to knead the dough.

"Not only that you are a great warrior, but an excellent father too. I have never seen you faltered nor have you once loose your temper at her. Although I can not say the same when you were with your pupils," Celeborn concluded.

"It is hard to stay angry with that child. She is special and a wonderful daughter, one that I am proud to claim as my own. I only want what is best for her, my lord," mentioned Haldir.

"I know you do. She reminds me of Celebrian. If I had a son, it would have been different but having a daughter, even the strongest of ruler would tend to go soft at heart," said Celeborn as Haldir was about to reach for the loaf pans. "Let me help you, old friend," said Celeborn reaching for the pans and greasing them. Once readied, Haldir placed the dough into the pans before putting them to bake over low heat. "I see you have made a special one for her," mentioned Celeborn as he saw Haldir putting final touches to the last dough, with Aurwen's name 'carved' into it.

*********************************

"Dun, before you plan to run any further, it would be wise for you to change into something more comfortable," I suggested. All Dunhirion had was white satin sheet draped around his body.

It was unusual to see the hallway empty without guards walking up and down. Dunhirion lowered me to the ground as we reached his chamber door. We wasted no time and entered immediately.

"Dun! What are you waiting for? Time is precious and the more you stand there, no magic in Lorien is capable to put your tunic on for you." My voice was coarse and demanding.

"Au-r-wen," stammered Dunhirion, "could you turn around?"

"For the Valar! Dun, it is not like I have not seen you in the flesh. For centuries, we swam naked in the river and you have never once ask me to turn away," I yelled before turning around to face the wall. "I allowed you to help me dress a moment ago and I was not even embarrassed about it. Why the sudden change of attitude?" I felt my temper rising and I felt sorry for my dear friend for I have never treated him this way before.

Satisfied over my actions, Dunhirion stripped himself off those sheet and began to put on his tunic. "Thank you, Aurwen. As for the sudden change, it happened when you professed your love for Legolas. You do not want him to find out that you have seen another besides him or for the fact I have seen you in the flesh before him. Legolas is not the only one I fear, I am afraid of Elladan too. I do not want either of them to hunt me down." Dunhirion was quiet after his last comment.

It did not take Dunhirion long to dress up but he did a terrible job hiding his fears from me. We had shared so much time together, that it was hard to miss that fear in his eyes. Could not blame him for being afraid, as father will have his life, if I should end up dead with this plan and having him to assist me with it.

We left his chamber in a haste but with caution as we did not want to be caught by any of my father's guards. It was hard indeed for me to move with vigour; with every stride, I could feel liquid sliding down between my legs. However, I kept quiet about my discomforts, knowing that Dunhirion will abandon the plan if he finds out about my current condition. Thank the Valar for the shades of dark blue on Dunhirion's legging, as much cannot be seen. 

It did not take us long as we arrived at the stable shortly. Andune gave a soft neigh when he felt my presence. 

"I miss you too, Andune. I thank the Valar that you came home safely. You are one fine stallion." I gave Andune a rub on his snout before nuzzling him on his neck. I owe my life to him, for he was the one that brought me home, weak but alive. "Andune, I hope that you will aid me. I need you to go with Dun and to follow his every instruction. I will join you later. Behave yourself," I cautioned my horse. As I put on my cloak I turned to Dun and said, "Thank you my friend. I owe it to you," I said before giving him a big hug.

Soon after, Dunhirion helped me up his horse. "I will bring Andune there to meet you. Good luck at passing the guards." Dunhirion made some final check before giving his horse a light pat on its hind.

As we galloped away, I made a final turn and waved at Dunhirion. I prayed to the Valar for a smooth execution to my plan and hoped that I will arrive in time to Legolas and his friends. I could see the gates ahead of me. I slowed the horse down as I got nearer and took a deep breath.

"Why Dunhirion, what business do you have to go past the gates at this time of the day?" asked one of the guards as he recognised the horse I am riding.

Keeping my head low and hidden underneath the hood, I spoke in a low voice. "My business is my own. Now are you letting me go or do I have to seek for some permission from the Marchwarden?" It was a fun thing to do, when you try to pull rank with the guards as they knew that Dunhirion and I are best of friends.

"Nay, you do not have to seek for anything. I was just doing my duty," answered the guard.

"That is if, you consider being nosy as a duty," I said coldly. "Now open the gates," I demanded.

As the gates began to open, I instructed the horse to move and once out in the open, I made a turn and rode to find Dunhirion and Andune at the secret meeting place. As I was about to reach the spot, I was surprise to see Dunhirion on Andune's back, all geared up with bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Dun, I thought we have agreed that I was going alone," I said.

"Nay, Aurwen, not this time. Believe me, you will need my help. You are too weak to even use a bow. There is no way that you will survive. I beg of you, let me go with you." Dunhirion was right but I fear for his safety, even having the best did not secure safety as I found out just last night.

"All right, Dun. You can come along but please be careful. I do not know how I will handle the situation, if something happens to you. As it is, I almost lost Elladan," I sighed. "Do not bother about changing horses, Dun," I continued as he was about to dismount from Andune. "if you managed to get on his back without my help, you should be able to ride him all the way, with ease." What Dunhirion did not know was that, I had bled so much that if I were to dismount, he will sure to see the stained blood on the saddle.

"Are you sure, Aurwen, as it is not difficult to help you dismount-"

"I am fine, Dun," I interjected. "Can we go now? Legolas and friends need us. We have to ride really hard in order to catch up."

Dunhirion could tell that my patience was running thing. He nodded obediently to my pleas.

*****************************

"I can hear the river, Anduin is near but I fear that danger draws near as well. The trees are warning us," said Legolas.

"I feel it too, my friend. We have got to stay close," remarked Lundil. "There must be some dark magic going on, for I can not see any danger near us, Legolas."

"I know, Lundil, so close and yet so far. Moreover, we are too far from getting any aid from the Galadrim. We will have to find a way to get to Anduin and cross it, as night draws nearer." Legolas had an uneasy feeling since he left Lorien; a feeling in which he could not explain. Already he misses Aurwen. 

On the night of his departure, he wrote two letters, one for Aurwen and another for his father. He could still remember what he wrote to Aurwen.

__

Aurwen melamin,

By the time you read this letter, firstly, you must have recovered from your injuries and secondly, I am back in Mirkwood. Initially, I did not want to leave you, knowing that you are still fighting for your life but being a Prince, I have my duties to perform. It is tearing me apart, having to choose between you and my people but your father was wise to send me home instead, since no one knows when you will wake. 

However, even though the time we had spent together were short, deep down, my heart tells me that you are the one in which I have been spending four thousands years to find. The necklace which you are holding in your hand, represent my troth to you, should you accept it or not. I have sent a similar letter to my father informing him of my decision. I pray to the Valar for your recovery and I hope to see you soon.

Yours lovingly,

Legolas

Reality sank back to Legolas when he heard Lundil calling for him.

"Legolas, dreaming again I see," mocked Lundil. "You will see her again, my friend. Your father is going to be a happy king when he finds out about her."

"Go ahead, mock me. You have been waiting for this opportunity for centuries. Why stop there? Loss of words?" Legolas fought back. Lundil has been his best friend for centuries and truthfully, he meant no harm with his words. However, something was not right for Lundil to be this quiet and not retaliating. "What is it, my friend?"

"Orcs, a big group of them, heading towards us. Legolas, we are outnumbered," answered Lundil.

**************************

"Mela, how is Elladan?" asked Erestor as he was getting of from the bed.

"He is healing well. Both his grandparents are with him. They are taking him to see Aurwen." Elrond made his way towards the bed. "It has been a long night. How are you taking it?" Elrond asked as he planted a kiss on Erestor's lips. Elrond was tired, hungry and missing Erestor. It was wonderful to taste his lips again. Elrond could not help but moaned.

"To be honest, I am fine, although that was indeed a lovely gesture," said Erestor after the breathtaking kiss. "Have you talk to Elladan?"

"Erestor, melamin, can we forget about my son for this short moment. I have miss you so much and I want to spend this moment with you." Elrond did not wait for an answer but instead, he silenced Erestor by locking his lips to Erestor's and tasting his sweetness with his tantalising tongue. "This must be the magic of Lorien that people talked about. You are just too hard to resist."

Erestor was beyond ecstasy as Elrond ravaged him with much love and passion. None of the words that came out from his mouth were coherent, indicating that Elrond was doing everything right. Ever since they became lovers, they did nothing but pleased each other, in other words, being young adolescence all over again. With the magic of Lorien mixing with their heated passion, it did not take Elrond long before he sowed his seeds of love into Erestor. Spent from their love making, the two Eldar lay on the bed panting and breathing hard before a low rumble from Elrond's stomach made the two of the laugh.

"Let us head for the kitchen and find some food for your stomach," suggested Erestor before detaching himself from Elrond's warm embrace. "You need to eat, my love."

Elrond could only nod his head in agreement to Erestor's suggestion. They did not take a long time to get dressed and were out from their chamber shortly. They could smell something cooking as they neared the kitchen entrance. However, both were surprise to see Haldir and Celeborn in the kitchen, with remnants of flour on their faces and hair.

"Elrond, Erestor, nice to see both of you here," greeted Celeborn. "You are just in time to savour Haldir's cinnamon lembas bread."

"Well this really surprises me, that Lorien's toughest Marchwarden can cook or should I say bake," taunted Erestor.

"Do not taunt him, Erestor. Haldir usually bake when he is down and out. He had a minor disagreement with Aurwen," explained Celeborn. "Baking some how seems to calm him down."

"My apology, Haldir, for I was merely jesting," said Erestor.

"It is all right, my lord. Besides, I am baking my daughter's favourite bread. Here, have some of these, they are ready to eat." Haldir offered the bread to them. "Lord Elrond, have you talk to Elladan?"

"What is this thing with Elladan? Both you and Erestor have been breathing down my neck about him," asked Elrond, looking perturbed and confused.

"Did he not tell you about Aurwen?" questioned Celeborn.

"What about, Aurwen and no, he did not share anything with me and neither did Elrohir. What is the matter?" By now, Elrond began to sound agitated.

"Elladan fell in love with Aurwen, just before Legolas arrived. It was an accidental love but Aurwen has made it clear to him of whom she has chosen," a soft angelic voice answered Elrond's query.

Everyone turned to greet the mystery. It was Galadriel. "Elladan is resting in his chamber while Aurwen sought for some time alone. Dunhirion is with her," continued Galadriel. "I have spoken with Elladan and rest assured that he is taking this fairly well. I believe the Star of Luthien is causing this sudden feel of passion and love in Lorien. Elladan's peculiar behaviour started right after I gave the necklace to Aurwen. However the necklace's magical effect will stop once it is given to her true love. We are all being affected by its power. We all knew the about Luthien's tales and love."

"Well I thank you, Galadriel, for talking care of Elladan's needs. I thank the Valar that my son will recover from this ordeal without any harm. He and Aurwen have always been close, like siblings, I would have never expected him to fall for her. There were no signs nor indications that Elladan had the eyes for Aurwen. However, Aurwen is a good, kind hearted being and I must say that you, Haldir of Lorien have been doing an excellent job." Elrond reached over for Haldir and gave him a huge embrace.

Not long after, Celeborn broke the silence in the kitchen. "Since the bread are still warm, why not we bring the goodies to the healing 'princess' before it gets too cold."

"Great thinking there, Celeborn. You can also include my share since I have yet to check on her condition," commented Elrond.

Haldir nodded in agreement before getting a tray to help carry loaves of bread to Aurwen's chamber. The special made lembas bread was among them. He then reached for the special envelope in his tunic and placed it on the tray. 

It was unusual to see that many elves, making their way down the corridor, carrying a tray full of lembas bread. Soon after, they reached the healing wing and continue walking till they reached the forth door on their right. Haldir gave a soft rap to the door before reaching for the knob and pushing it open. Everyone was shock to see the room empty and deserted. 

Before Haldir could utter a word, Celeborn sounded his concern to the nearest guard. As the guard ran down the hallway, Haldir voiced his concern. "Aurwen, why are you doing this to me? Ai, Elbereth, please look after my foolish daughter, who choose to lead with her heart rather than her head." Turning over, his gaze was met by four pairs of concerned eyes. "I know of a place where she could have left without being caught and I am very sure that Dunhirion is aiding her with her plans. My only hope is that we get to them in time."

tbc……..

********************************

A/N: For an unedited version, visit the website indicated at my profile for I do not want to break any rule FF.net had already issued to the users. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 14

****

A/N: Firstly I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. Real life has taken over and with school back in gear, I can't seem to find the time to write. Secondly, I would like to thank you readers for being so patient with me and I appreciate that very much. Below would be Chapter 14 and I hope you will enjoy reading it. I must apologize for any error in this chapter as I'm trying to be confident with my writing and have taken advice from my wonderful friends, Aithilin and Cheysuli to try to do it myself (once again I dedicate this chapter to the two of you, my wonderful "lil' sisters"). So, bare with me and reviews are always welcome (constructive ones too). 

I see some new readers reading my fic. I thank you all for taking the time to read my fic and giving it a chance. I know that there are many fics here and all are great in their respective ways. 

Rachel107: Thank you for reviewing and I guess people always do stupid things when they are in love.

B-Elanna: Thank you for understanding. I'm still learning to write NC-17 stuff and with practice, I hope to be better. It's always hard to write lemons. Glad that you like the 'baking Haldir' That idea came from none other than Aithilin. Horses or not, I just thought, oh well, some adventure are better than none. Thank god for AU!

ElveNDestiny: I'm glad that you like it.

p3gurl: Does p3 stands for The Charmed ones? Thank you for reviewing and loving my style of writing, although I do not think that I'm that great actually. Got a lot more to learn.

tiger6: No, Aurwen is badly wounded and she is bleeding internally.

Padawan Jedi: Hey girl, thanks for leaving me a review, in a funny way.

Tap-dancing hobbit: I appreciate your review, thank you.

Helaku: Thank you for being such an understanding reader. Real life sucks and I'm better now. I hope you enjoy Chapter 14.

Lizlego: Glad that you like the change in my writing. I have a few encouraging friends and wonderful readers to help me through and become a better fiction writer. I have yet to receive your email, my offer still stands. Email me.

Blue Eyes at night: Hey girl. It's been awhile since I last 'heard' from you? I hope that you are doing ok and I can't wait to read your next chapter. I'm better now although I still miss my mom. Thanks to the wonders of internet, I get to talk to her.

Iluvenis: Here's the update, enjoy.

The Merry Murderess Kitta: Thanks for the offer Kitta and I'm happy that you've liked what I've presented so far. Writing is my way of 'getting it out'. I'm always happier when I write.

Mornie Utule: Glad that I didn't receive any 'Virtual evil flamingos'. Does that mean I didn't take too long of a time to update ****grins**.**

Sorry for the long 'thank you' notes, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

*********************************************************

Chapter 14

"Dun, we have to push harder. Legolas had a half day travel advantage over us. Try pushing Andune to go faster, that way, your horse will follow his lead," I said.

I did not care much about our safety, Legolas was the reason for the rescue. I cannot bare to lose him, not when things seemed to flow my way. I held a silent prayer and at the same time, had my hand on Legolas's necklace.

It was a straining ride and it took a toll on my body. I was very blessed that Andune took the lead, as his fighting spirit was the driving factor that pushed me to fight the pain in my body, which by now had become very intolerable. Darkness was upon us as we rode hard into the woods, inching closer with every stride.

__

'Ai, Elbereth, I pray to you once again. Please protect us from possible harm till at least we reach our Mirkwood brothers. They are in need of our help. Give us the strength to ride hard and reach them in time.' By the time I opened my eyes, my cheeks were wet with tears.

*******************************************************

"Haldir, I need you and Elrond to meet me at the mirror. There is something in which I have to perform first before your departure," said Galadriel.

"Very well, my lady, I shall meet you there with Lord Elrond," Haldir nodded before going after the guard to relay a message to his brother. Right after that, he went to find Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel wants us to meet her at the mirror," said Haldir when he spotted Elrond getting ready to leave.

"We shall hurry then. Time is something we do not have," mentioned Elrond. Both he and Haldir then made their way to meet up with Galadriel. They were surprised to see Galadriel all ready and waiting for them.

"Elrond, Haldir, thank you for coming. Elrond, I hope you have Vilya with you for I need to combine its power with Nenya. The mirror will serve as a screen to show us the whereabouts of Aurwen and Dunhirion. Haldir I need you to concentrate your thoughts on Aurwen as the rings will try to locate her through your strong bond with her. If both of you are ready, we shall begin," Galadriel commanded.

It took immense amount of energy to obtain the result they had wished for. All three were exhausted by the time they were able to pin point Aurwen's exact location. Although both Haldir and Elrond were mentally drained, none took the time to recover and left immediately. Having had the location of Aurwen's whereabouts, both elves wasted no time and raced down the corridor to meet with the rest of the search group.

Upon arrival, they mounted their horses in haste before bidding their love ones a short farewell. Both Haldir and Elrond lead the rest of group out of Caras Galadhon, hoping to reach Aurwen and Dunhirion in time.

*****************************************************

"Legolas, tell the others to prepare for battle. It is going to be ugly. May the Valar be with us," said Lundil as he got down from the tree.

"Be careful, my friend. We will survive this attack, if not, we shall meet again, in Mandos's Halls," answered Legolas.

As the Mirkwood elves took their positions, the Orcs thundered through with speed and power. They were loud, vicious and ready to kill. At Legolas's mark, the elves drew their bows and released the arrows, hitting the Orcs with dead accuracy; forcing the Orcs to fall to the ground like sacks of potatoes but this did not slow the rest down. Instead it angered them further.

As their supplies of arrows ran low, Lundil and Legolas fought the Orcs using their blades. Because of their agility, they killed the Orcs with speed and grace. The battle was gruesome and their only hope was to keep themselves alive, long enough for help to come, if there was to be any.

******************************************************

"Hurry Dun, we are not far away. I can hear swords clicking," I said as we rode our horses hard towards the river. "I hope we are not too late," I added.

Once we arrived, our path was blocked by dead Orcs. We could hear battle cries on the foreground, it was loud and the sound of swords connecting did not make thing any easier.

"Aurwen, please stay close to me," said Dunhirion as we dismounted from our horses. "You only have me as a weapon. Can you move fast?"

"I will manage. Do not worry about me, I will keep up with you," I said with a weak smile.

With his bow drawn, Dunhirion was ready to strike if any Orc should jump in front of him. I was close behind but I kept my distance, as Dunhirion needed the space to manoeuvre. At this point of time, my fear clouded my mind. I felt insecure as I carried no weapon with me.

*******************************************************

"You were right about Aurwen, my brother," said Rumil as he rode alongside Haldir. "When I received your message, I ordered the patrol guards to scout the area. They found two sets of tracks and they believed that Aurwen and Dunhirion are only ahead by an hour or so. She must have rode Dunhirion's horse to leave the city and switched to Andune at the secret spot. She must have also disguised herself as everyone knew that she was incapable of riding," Rumil explained further.

"I just hope that we will get to them on time. I worry for them and I know that Aurwen did not bare any weapon with her," mentioned Haldir.

"At least she has Dunhirion," added Rumil before pushing his horse to ride hard ahead.

They had some hard riding to do in order to catch up with Aurwen. Every stride counts and it was not a quiet affair. Thundering hooves were heard miles away as they galloped into the woods to search and aid their woodland clan.

It felt like eternity as they made their way towards the river. Elrond was especially worried for Aurwen, as he knew the severity of Aurwen's injuries.

******************************************************

"Legolas, I do not know how much longer we can hold them back. They are relentless," Lundil shouted from the front.

"Just do your best," answered Legolas. At the same moment, the trees whispered a message to Legolas.

**__**

"Hold on a little longer, my woodland elf, for help is coming in a form of your beloved."

"Nay it cannot be. She sustained heavy injuries the night before," Legolas told the trees.

"She is indeed injured but she did not travel alone. She has a friend with her and they will arrive soon. Be alert, my friend, for danger draws near," warned the trees.

"Legolas, did you not hear my call?" asked Lundil. "You looked like you were in a trance. Now is not the time."

"I am sorry, for the trees were whispering to me, informing me that help is near, we just need to hold," said Legolas.

***********************************************************

"Dun, be careful," I said as I placed my hand on his arm. "You are a great friend and I will always be in debt to you."

"Aurwen, you sounded like we are going to die but we are not, at least not toady," said Dunhirion as he shrugged of the idea. "Now stay close to me."

From our hideout, we were amazed by the number of Orcs surrounding Legolas and his group. Dunhirion made me promised to stay hidden at this spot before making his way out to help our Mirkwood clan.

"How do we fare at holding them back?" asked a voice from behind.

"Dunhirion!" exclaimed a very surprise Lundil.

"Anymore coming, Dun?" asked Legolas. "Where is Aurwen?"

"Nay, I am the only one and Aurwen is hiding, safely behind a nearby bush," answered Dunhirion.

**********************************************************

It was hard to sit and watch my friends and my love battling out to survive. I felt useless and scared at the same time not knowing what the outcome may be. I prayed to the Valar that all will end well and that my father will be angry enough to come after me as we needed more assistance to win this fight.

Being stubborn as I am, I crept closer to the group with every opportunity I could find. I was about twenty steps away from the group when my eyes caught a dreadful sight. In his utmost arrogant stance, an Orc drew his bow back to the maximum, taking time with his aim. His target was none other than the Prince himself.

The arrow was aimed at Legolas's neck and being immersed with the battle, he did not realise that he was being targeted. I could not bare to sit and do nothing, knowing what the outcome will be. I took a deep breath and dashed out to the open as the Orc prepare to release his bow. The twenty strides took forever and as I neared Legolas, I called upon his name.

"Legolas!"

**********************************************************

Upon hearing his name, Legolas turned as an arrow went passed, narrowly missing him. He was greeted by Aurwen, who at this moment of time seemed to be falling to the ground.

"Aurwen," shouted Legolas as he reached for Aurwen's lifeless body. "No! No! Please be alive," begged Legolas.

As Legolas cradled my body, I cannot help but gave him a weak smile. "Legolas, you are alive and safe," I commented in a soft whisper.

"Sshh, Aurwen, save your strength," Legolas pleaded. As he held Aurwen close, he felt the dampness in her hair and on his tunic. The smell of iron was so strong that it could only meant one thing, Aurwen sustained an injury to her head. "You are safe now."

"You are such a liar, my love. All male eves are bad at hiding the truth," I said with arrogance. I moved my hand towards my neck and reached for my necklace. With a gentle tug, it broke loose from my neck. "I want you to have this," I placed the Star of Luthien into his hand, "as a gesture of my love for you. I was suppose to give it to you after last night's hunt but the Orcs ruined my plan. Curse those creatures for they always have the upper hand on me," I explained before I broke into a coughing fit. Chills ran through my body, a sign telling me that death is near. "Hold me my love, for I feel cold." Those were my last words to Legolas before darkness took over.

"Aurwen! Nay, not now. Not before you hear what I have to say. Please, wake up," Legolas begged as he cradled my lifeless body.

tbc……..


	16. Chapter 15

****

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with yet another chapter. Nice to see many of you still here reading and supporting my fic. Also, welcome new readers. Thank you to the 13 who included me as one of their fav. authors (you know who you are). Again, it's not being beta as I'm trying hard to do this alone. Trying to be brave. Sorry I took a while to update. I have been busy with school and 'dating' my own 'Brit. boy'. Sadly he is back in England now. It was hard to write this chapter as I had some difficulty to make it the chapter flow smoothly. I hope you guys are ok with what I've ended up with.

Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I know that I left you guys with a mean cliffhanger (I had to do it because I am a victim of many other authors excellent written fictions too). Read on to find out if I killed her or not. Enjoy!

__

indicates 'self thought'

indicates {telepathy} 

**********************************************

****

Chapter 15

"I love you," Legolas whispered those three words into Aurwen's ear. "I have always been, from the very first day when I saw you. I have even sent my father a letter, informing him about my plan to marry you. This is why you must not die, my love," Legolas continued before gently kissing Aurwen's forehead. Her lifeless body drove him into deeper anger, "Arrgghh! Curse you, Orcs! Curse you, Mandos! Why now? After having me spent centuries in search of the right maiden? Have I not sacrifice enough, battling against evil for Middle Earth?" Legolas lashed out his feelings.

Upon hearing Legolas's cries, Lundil instructed Dunhirion to cover him as he made his way towards Legolas at a nearby tree. He has never seen Legolas this distraught. As he neared the couple, his first reaction was to check on Aurwen. To his surprise, he felt a pulse, faint but consistent. "She is alive but we need to get her back to Lorien fast," said Lundil.

"S-s-she is alive?" Legolas could not believe what he had just heard. _'Thank you, Elbereth. Thank you for giving us another chance.'_ Relieved and overjoyed that Aurwen is alive, Legolas got back to his senses. "How are we fairing with the Orcs?" asked Legolas.

"They are relentless. I do not know how much longer we can hold them back. They have us cornered on this little hill," answered Lundil.

"We will hold, for I have a feeling that Haldir will not just leave Aurwen to die," said Legolas before standing up and lifting Aurwen to a safer surrounding. He then unfastened his cloak and placed it over Aurwen to keep her warm. "Fight, my love and be strong. Do not let Mandos win you over," whispered Legolas before kissing Aurwen's pale lips. Turning over to Lundil, he continued, "Let us kill more Orcs." Legolas left Aurwen to the care of the tree spirits.

*****************************************

"Rumil, how far more are we from the group?" asked Elrond.

"Not very far, my lord, another mile or so," answered Rumil.

As they rode hard ahead, battle cries could be heard, especially from those foul Orcs. Before the Orcs could react, the Galadrim came from behind and struck them hard with arrows and swords, and some were trampled by the horses that barged through the woods. Outnumbered and outwitted, the Orcs fled from the Galadrim. 

As they chased the fleeing Orcs, Haldir and Elrond rode steadily up the hill. They were surprised to see that their woodland brothers had succumbed light injuries and that none were killed. Leaving Rumil to scout and secure that rest of the perimeter, Haldir and Elrond both dismounted from their horses and rushed to Legolas.

"Where is my daughter?" Haldir demanded.

**************************************************

*** Aurwen's POV ***

__

'Where am I? Where is this place?'

'Welcome, Aurwen, foster daughter of Haldir. You are in the realm of the tree spirits. You have been placed in our care until help comes to you. You are very much alive, my child. What you did is selfless and for that, Mandos spared your life.'

'How do you know my name?'

'You have long been under our observation, whether you have realise it or not. Your love for nature made it hard for us to ignore you. We were the ones responsible for the dreams that you had when you were out daydreaming in the woods. You are a wonderful individual, Aurwen and the richness of your spirit is just too hard to ignore. Help has arrived, my child and you must wake now. We will communicate again.'

**************************************************

"Aurwen, nin iel," cried Haldir as he rushed to his daughter's side. "What happened, Legolas? Is she-"

"Nay, she is alive but her pulse is very weak. She….she sacrificed herself to save me and for that I believed, she sustained another injury," explained Legolas.

As Legolas relived the painful event to Haldir, Elrond got to his knees and examined Aurwen. Just as he feared, Aurwen's injuries were getting worse, internal bleeding was one of them and a new injury to the head added more stress to her frail body. It seemed that the tip of an arrow narrowly brushed the top of her crown. It was a known fact that tissues surrounding the head were delicate and sensitive, and a slight tear or gash to the skin could look much worst than the actual injury itself.

"She is very weak. Her head injury is not serious but she is still bleeding internally. We must get her back to Lorien," urged Elrond. "She will recover but I cannot say much about her future on having her own little elfling," he continued before raising to his feet.

As soon as they finished hearing Elrond's assessment, both Haldir and Legolas acted in unison by bending down to reach for Aurwen. The action almost got both heads collided. It was Haldir who backed away at the very end, knowing that Legolas's presence will soothe Aurwen more, since he knew of the love his daughter professed for the Prince.

**********************************

** Back in Lorien **

"Grandmother!" exclaimed Elladan as he pushes himself into Galadriel's chamber. "Is it true that Aurwen has disappeared?"

"Yes, my child and you should not be here, Elladan. You need to rest," said Galadriel to her grandson. "Your father and Haldir were among the group sent out to find and aid our woodland clan and because love conquers all, Aurwen left in a haste to search for Legolas, and many believed that Dunhirion is by her side." Letting her eyes guide her, Galadriel paid more attention to her grandson. "There is a strange essence in the air and it is clouding many minds with love. I felt its overbearing strength since the day I handed the Star of Luthien to Aurwen and I realised that you are affected by it. How is your heart dealing with all the stress around you, Elladan?"

"As I have told you before, grandmother, I am well," said Elladan.

"I believe you, Elladan," Galadriel answered with a smile. "However, its strength will not last. I can feel its power diminishing as we speak and that could only meant one thing; the necklace has been given to and accepted by Aurwen's right match," Galadriel explained.

***********************************

It was already dark by the time they managed to stable Aurwen for the ride back to Lorien. Like any loyal horse, Andune emerged from the dense forest just as Legolas was about to mount his horse. Andune gave Legolas a gentle nudged on the shoulder.

"He wants you to ride on him, Legolas," answered Haldir. "Andune has a special bond with his mistress and he feels that he is obligated to take her back to Lorien. Let me carry Aurwen, while you mount Andune," Haldir offered.

Both were being very careful when it came to handle Aurwen as they could not risk any further injury as Elrond left immediately for Lorien after he managed to stable Aurwen's grave condition. 

Satisfied that Aurwen was in safe hands, Haldir gave a gentle tap to Andune's behind before he mounted his own stallion and rode back to Lorien.

"Noro lim, Andune. Your mistress is in great distress," urged Legolas with Haldir riding closely behind them.

Meanwhile, Elrond arrived at the welcoming hall and without much hesitation, he made his way towards the healing wing. Upon reaching the door, Elrond came face to face with Elrohir.

"Adar, you are back," greeted Elrohir as he followed his father into the chamber. "Elladan is with grandmother and Erestor is in your chamber. I can inform both of them of your arrival," suggested Elrohir but the quietness that was coming from his father was bothering the younger twin. "Adar, is something a matter?"

"Forgive me, Elrohir for not hearing you. I am rather distress as Legolas and Haldir are making their way back. Aurwen is gravely ill and Elrohir, please keep this to yourself. I do not want to stress Elladan any further," Elrond answered with a big sigh.

"I understand you clearly, Adar but what about Erestor? Should I tell him of this news, as he might be able to aid you," asked Elrohir.

"That would be wise, Elrohir but before you go and find Erestor, I need you to help me prepare the bed and some herbs which I need for numbing purposes. Once you are done, find Glebil, as I could use his assistance," answered Elrond.

Elrohir nodded before reaching for the sterile sheets and towels. He then placed the towels on the side table before covering the bed with sterile sheets. Next, he moved towards the herb cabinet. Unlike Elladan, Elrohir was never interested in healing but making numbing herbs was his speciality. He and Elladan even perfected the concoction which they stumbled upon by chance while making it to numb the pain from injuries in which they hide from Elrond. This remedy was later adopted by Elrond, for it lasted much longer than the original version. After Elrohir completed his task, he bade farewell to his father and left the chamber.

*****************************

With Aurwen safely secured in his arms, Legolas pushed Andune to run hard and fast. Every second counts and the harder he pushed, the faster they will get to Lorien. A sudden gasped from Aurwen made it clear to Legolas that she was in great pain.

"Fight the pain, melamin. Lorien is not far away and remember, you are everything but weak," Legolas whispered words of encouragement to Aurwen. "Stay strong." Legolas then glanced over his shoulder and hollered at Haldir, "She is in great pain, we must hurry."

"We are near, Legolas. I have spotted my guards among the trees. Ride hard ahead, do not worry about me," Haldir hollered back at Legolas.

"Legolas," gasped Aurwen.

"Ssshh, melamin. We are home. I can see the city ahead of us. Noro lim, Andune," urged Legolas.

*******************************

"Galadriel, is something a matter?" asked Celeborn. "You have yet to touch your meal."

"I am fine, Celeborn. _{It is Aurwen, my love. She is in a very delicate condition. Haldir and Legolas are bringing her back to the city. Please keep your expression neutral, as I do not want to cause anymore stress towards our grandson's recovery}._ I am just a little tired today," answered Galadriel. _{Celeborn, they have arrived at the great hall and Elrond is attending to them. Let us just stay here. We cannot risk having Elladan to know about this grave news}._

Trying hard to hide the news from Elladan, Celeborn continued with his meal. "Elladan, how are your wounds healing?" asked Celeborn.

"They are healing well, grandsire. It was nice of you to invite me over to share this lovely meal with you and grandmother," replied Elladan.

"Do not be silly, Elladan. You are my grandson and you or Elrohir or Arwen are welcome to join us on any meal at any time. It has been too long since we last shared anything at all as a family," Celeborn continued with a smile. "Also, Aurwen's begetting day is three weeks away. That was the reason why your father and Erestor are here. We have even extended the invitation to Arwen and Estel and the remaining members of the Fellowship," added Celeborn.

"Does Aurwen know about this?" asked Elladan.

"Nay, my child," answered Galadriel. "This banquet is being kept a secret from Aurwen. It was Haldir's idea to celebrate his daughter's begetting day."

"It is a wonderful idea. Not everyday someone reaches a millennia," added Elladan, "and I have just the right gift for her."

*****************************

"Legolas, Haldir, I need you both to be outside or in the waiting area. I do not want Elladan to know of this, as I have learned from Elrohir that he is making great progress in his recovery," ordered Elrond as he gently pushed both Haldir and Legolas out of the chamber. "I have enough help here," continued Elrond as he glanced over to both Glebil and Erestor. "Do not worry. Take my advice and go clean yourselves up. It will be a while before I sent news of Aurwen's condition to either one of you." Elrond then left the two elves in the corridor before going back into the chamber to perform his duty.

"Lord Elrond is right, Legolas. There is no reason for us to sit here and wait," said Haldir.

"Haldir, before we go our separate ways, I have something to tell you. Today, in the woods, Aurwen and I have pledged our troth to each other and we hope to bind, one hundred years from today, that is if you will allow us," said Legolas.

"You have my blessing, Legolas. Aurwen really loves you and you are her intended match," said Haldir as he clasped his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Have faith in the Valar, she will be your wife."

"Haldir, you do not know how happy I am to have you blessing. Thank you, old friend," said Legolas before giving the Marchwarden a hug. "Also, can you have someone send me a set of writing tools, as I need to write a message to my father about the change of plan. I do not want to alarm him, as I am to arrive back in Mirkwood within three days."

"I will have one of the maidens bringing those things to you and when you are done, I will use one of the falcons to deliver your message to the King," said Haldir. "After all, we are family."

tbc……….

__

nin iel - my daughter

melamin - love

*************************************


	17. Chapter 16

****

A/N: Hello all. I know that it is long overdue. Real life got me really busy. A lot has happened. My sister graduated from California State U. in Spring 2004 and got married at the same time. I was there to celebrate both the occasions with her along with my parents. I had a great time. It has been more than 3 years since I left my country to pursue my bachelors. I was extremely happy to see my dad again. It's been too long. Mom has been visiting quite frequently but not dad. It was a lovely reunion indeed. Dad had a blast in USA and hope to come back for another visit.

I also noticed that there are new followers to my fiction. I welcome you all and thank you for taking your time to read this little piece of work. I hope you guys will hang in there till the end.

My muse left me for quite a while and it was hard to get back to writing. I couldn't find the inspiration. However, after my long holidays and my reunion with my family, somehow managed to stir my writing spirit back up again. I hope it will be a smooth sailing journey from now onwards. Before I let you read the following chapter, I have a review to answer.

__

In the Depp End**: Yes, begetting is a birthday. I learned that elves do not celebrate birthdays but begetting day.**

A note, forgive me if I changed my POV from 1st person to 3rd person. I did a big mistake the when I first wrote the fic. Just bare with me, because I don't think I want to re-write the fic. All right, all has been said, on with the story…..enjoy! Remember to review!

Cheers,

V

__

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Self thoughts are in italics

melamin - my love

ion nin - my son

iel nin - my daughter

****

Chapter 16

A week had passed but Aurwen has not shown any sign of waking. Elrond assured everyone that it is a normalcy, as the body needs time to heal after going through such trauma. As for Elladan, he had fully recovered and was one of the constant visitors that went to check on Aurwen. Elladan learned a whole lot from his father through this exposure. It was amazing to see how the body heals itself day after day. He thanked the Valar for making elves immortal as no human could have survived this trauma. Elladan was still checking on Aurwen when Legolas came into the chamber.

"Legolas, what brings you here this late in the day?" asked Elladan.

"I have just received news from my father and would like to share it with Aurwen. He has decided to visit Lorien and will be arriving a week before Aurwen's begetting day. He cannot wait to meet her," answered Legolas.

"It will be a memorable day for her. Many are coming and best of all, she does not have the slightest idea of the event. My only wish is for her to wake up in time for the celebration. Father said that she should wake up any day now and will have ample time to fully recover," expressed Elladan further. "Also, she will grant you heirs."

"Heirs or none, I am happy that she is alive today and will be taking it day by day towards the future," said Legolas as he made his way towards Aurwen. Light shades of red were visible against her once pale cheeks. Her breathing was light and shallow. Legolas gently held her hand before lowering himself and kissed her on the forehead, like he always do. "Wake up soon, melamin. Adar will be visiting us in Lorien." Legolas then shifted his glance to Elladan. "Am I correct to say that she will be needing therapy, once she wakes? I mean, a week is a long time, just to lay there and not move."

"That is true, my friend and since you are here, I might as well explain to you what I have been learning and doing for this past week with my father," said Elladan as he moved to the other side of the bed. Elladan was about to pull Aurwen's covers off when Legolas reached over and stop him.

"What are you doing? She has nothing underneath the covers but…." Legolas could not go on with his sentence. "You know what I mean."

"Yes Legolas, I know your concern. What I am about to do, is helping Aurwen, nothing else." Elladan went ahead and pulled down the covers. A frail body greeted their eyes. Elladan saw pain and fear in his friend's eyes. He reached for Legolas's hands and placed them on Aurwen's limbs.

"I am not sure if this is right, Elladan," mentioned Legolas as he followed Elladan's direction.

"There is nothing wrong with what we doing. Adar mentioned that massages will help stimulate the muscles and thus preventing them from weakening," explained Elladan. Still focusing on his task, Elladan continued, "Moreover, you should not be this alarmed but rather enjoy this moment that I have granted you."

"Elladan! This is not the time for humour." Legolas could not believe that Elladan teased him. "I do not want to cause troubles with anyone, especially Haldir. It would not be a problem at all if Aurwen grew up in Mirkwood. We wood elves are into merry making but not your kind," explained Legolas.

While they were massaging Aurwen's fragile limbs, a soft but yet distressed sound halted their movements.

"Adar, no….please.."

"Ssshh," whispered Legolas. "You are safe, melamin. Be at peace and rest." Legolas turned to Elladan and continued, "I think we should stop. I do not want to cause any unnecessary stress to Aurwen, if she so happens to wake in a moment like this."

Elladan nodded in agreement and stop massaging. Before lifting the covers back on Aurwen, Elladan decided to change the bandages. After completing his task, Elladan lifted the covers over Aurwen's body while Legolas held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

**__**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurwen's POV

Voices. Male voices, talking. Where am I and why is it so dark? I could feel someone holding my hands and I held on to it, afraid to let go. With the little strength I have within me, I commanded my eyes to open.

An unfamiliar face greeted my sight. "Who are you?" I sounded terrible; my throat was so dry, it was hard to speak.

"Melamin, do you not recognise me?" asked Legolas.

"Why do you call me by that term. I do not even know you," I said before pulling my hand free from his grasp.

Elladan broke the silence. "Aurwen, this is not the time for games."

I turned towards the other voice. "Elladan? Is that you?" I asked before facing the blond elf. "I truly do not know this person."

Elladan detected the stress from Aurwen's voice. "Why don't you lay back and rest. I will get my father," said Elladan before pulling Legolas aside. "Why don't you follow me?"

Legolas was hesitant but agreed to follow Elladan. It was painful to see Aurwen so fearful of him.

**__**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumil, can you see to the afternoon training on my behalf? I need to check on my daughter," said Haldir.

"You do not even have to ask. Go to her. I will take over for the rest of the week," replied Rumil.

"Thank you," said Haldir.

As Haldir made his way through the City, he passed an open area where Aurwen will celebrate her begetting day. Some preparation has taken place and it would be a wonderful surprise for his daughter.

Upon arriving at his daughter's chamber, he gave a soft knock on the door before entering. He was surprised to see the chamber empty except his daughter, lying peacefully on the bed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss and to his surprise, she opened her eyes.

"You are awake," whispered Haldir. "You had me worried, Aurwen. You have been sleeping for a long time."

Tears poured out from Aurwen's eyes. "Adar."

"Sshh, nin iel. No need for tears," said Haldir. "I have to find Lord Elrond and inform him…"

"Nay, Adar. Stay with me," Aurwen interrupted. "Elladan is on his way to find Lord Elrond."

"Elladan was here when you woke up?" Haldir asked.

Aurwen nodded. "There was another elf too; blue eyes and blond. Do I know him, Adar?"

"Le….he is your be..," Haldir held his last word. There was no reason to mention his name. She could not even recognised Legolas. "Aurwen, what was the last thing that you remembered?"

"I do not know, Adar. Everything is still unclear," replied Aurwen.

"Do not worry, Aurwen. In time, you will remember," whispered Haldir as he drew Aurwen into his arms. "Just rest for now, until Lord Elrond arrives."

**__**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elladan and Legolas rushed into Lord Elrond's room. "Adar!" exclaimed Elladan.

Elrond was just about done having some intimate moments with Erestor when he heard his son calling him. He threw a robe around his body before stepping out into the living area to great his son.

Elladan apologised immediately; having realised that he came in the wrong time. Elrond just dismissed his apology and went on with business.

"What's the urgency, ion nin?" Elrond asked.

"Aurwen, she is awake," replied Elladan. "However, something is not right. She didn't recognise Legolas."

Elrond took awhile to analyse Elladan's information and that made Elladan very uneasy.

"Adar?"

Elrond let out a sigh. "I was afraid that this would happen. Aurwen sustained a head injury when the arrow grazed the crown of her head. Combined with her internal injuries, it was just too much for her to handle, physically and mentally."

"What are you trying to say, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked.

"Somehow, Aurwen's mind found a way to block that pain away together with the part of meeting and knowing who you are Legolas. I know this is hard on you. Give her time and she will remember," answered Elrond. "Why don't I pay her a visit right now. Your presence would be an encouragement."

**__**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haldir was just about done, helping Aurwen put on some cloths when the door creaked open. It was a hard task as Aurwen could not command her limbs to move.

"Lord Elrond," greeted Haldir as he tucked the covers underneath Aurwen's bed.

Elrond greeted Haldir before moving towards Aurwen. "I am very pleased to see that you have finally waken." Elrond took Aurwen's hand and studied her pulse. "Still weak but normal. I also noticed that your spirit is much brighter."

"Thank you my lord," said Aurwen as she let her eyes carried her around the room. In the crowd, stood the mysterious blond elf. Elrond felt a sudden rise in Aurwen's pulse and followed her gaze.

Elrond gestured Legolas to approach the bed. "Let me introduce you to our Mirkwood cousin. This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. He is here on a visit," explained Elrond.

Aurwen tried to rise, in order to give the Prince a proper greeting. However her attempt was short lifted by Legolas as he came over to stop her. "You don't have to, my lady. It's an honour to finally meet you."

"Adar always speak highly of you and I too am honoured to finally meet you but not like this; with me in bed and very improper," Aurwen apologised.

Legolas almost cried out. He too wished that their reunion was different. He wished for more intimacy, rather than being total strangers. It felt so wrong. _If only you knew, melamin, how I am feeling right now._

Aurwen had more visitors later in the day; mostly her friends, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It had been a long day and Galadriel felt the energy draining away from Aurwen. Although Aurwen's spirit was high, her energy was low. Galadriel wasted no time and made a silent prayer before excusing herself from Aurwen's room. She passed Legolas on her way back to her chamber.

"My lady," greeted Legolas.

"Some where in her mind, she remembers you. You have to be strong and believe in the Valar." Galadriel then reached for the necklace on Legolas's neck. "You have her heart, for you hold The Star of Luthien. She gave it to you, did she not?"

"Yes, my lady," answered Legolas. "I just do not know how to tell it to my father. He will be here in a week's time."

"Hold your spirits up high, Legolas, for you have two weeks before celebrate Aurwen's begetting day," said Galadriel.

**__**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Aurwen was having a restless sleep. Her dream was plagued by images of battles and Orcs. Images that seemed familiar and yet they were not. The Prince was part of those images. She also saw images of her and Elladan enjoying themselves during a ball. It was all too confusing and she forces herself to wake up. Sweat was all over her body and her breathing was hard and shallow. _What was that all about? Why can't I remember? I need a glass of water._

Aurwen looked around her bedroom. She spotted the water jug but it was far from her reach. Desperate and thirsty, she used her elbow to prop her body into a sitting position. Next, she willed her legs to move but the success rate was minimal. With every ounce of energy she has left, she used her arms and dragged her legs down to the side of the bed. It was hard to stay seated on the bed when your body was screaming for rest.

Aurwen was not only a stubborn elf, but strong willed. If she had to crawl to get to the water jug, she will do it. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to stand; a little ambitious, which she later found out the hard way. Aurwen was sobbing away as Haldir entered the room.

"Aurwen! What happened?" Haldir asked.

"I woke up from a nightmare and was thirsty and wanted a drink," said Aurwen. "No one was here, so I decided to help myself. I hate myself right now, Adar. I hate to be weak and hopeless. Worst of all, I can't remember how I got into this position at the first place." Aurwen was screaming; out of anger and pain.

"Sshh, it's alright, Aurwen. It's alright," said Haldir. "I am here now, and I will take care of you." Haldir then lifted Aurwen up and placed her back on the bed. He then moved the water jug and placed in on Aurwen's side table before pouring her a glass. Aurwen accepted the glass from her father and drank it all up. "You will grow stronger, my daughter. Rest for now," whispered Haldir.

**__**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days has passed since Aurwen regained conscious. Haldir, Elladan and Elrond have been helping Aurwen with her therapies. Haldir knew that Legolas wanted to be there, to share the workload to help Aurwen to be stronger but he failed to find a proper reason to include Legolas in the task. He did not want Aurwen to question him, unnecessarily.

The same evening, Haldir made his routine check on his daughter before he retires for the night. As he entered her room, he heard Aurwen's whimpers. He rushed to her bedside and found her trashing about on her bed. Haldir tried hard to calm her down but the situation seemed to worsen. The more he comforted her, the more she threw a fit.

"No….Adar, I beg you, let me go….he needs me." Aurwen called out in distress.

__

Aurwen's missing pieces of memory. She's remembering Haldir said to himself. "Aurwen, it's only a dream. Wake up, my daughter," Haldir pleaded.

"Orcs….everywhere. Blood everywhere…..Legolas!" cried Aurwen before the room went silent.

TBC………..


End file.
